Biały Smok
by MissDiRed
Summary: Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec, każde Yin ma swoje Yang. Zawsze jest coś, co zagrozi równowadze i coś, co będzie ją chronić. Tamtego dnia, Jack Spicer umarł.
1. Usmiech Bialego Lisa

**Prolog**

Uśmiech Białego Lisa

* * *

_ Jack nigdy nie próbował nawet pokazać swoich prawdziwych umiejętności, potencjału. Tak było lepiej. Lepiej, żeby mieli go za nieszkodliwego idiotę, którego grał. Lepiej, żeby nie skończyło się na niczym więcej, niż sińce, stłuczenia i prawie zmiażdżona noga. Ale nie wszyscy uznawali go za nieszkodliwego. Tamtego dnia, Jack Spicer umarł._

* * *

Jack Spicer nigdy nie był normalnym chłopakiem. Charakteryzowała go nienaturalnie biała, albinotyczna wręcz skóra, niespotykane, naturalnie czerwone włosy jak i oczy oraz absurdalnie wysoki poziom inteligencji. Jack bowiem był prawdziwym geniuszem, za którego, słusznie zresztą, się uważał – potrafił sam jeden zbudować armię robotów. Nie były one specjalnie silne, ale sam fakt, że zaprojektował je, poskładał i włączył on i tylko on mówiły o nim wiele. Albo raczej o jego geniuszu. Jack bowiem nie chodził do szkoły, będąc na nią zwyczajnie za mądry, jednakże jego wiek szesnastu lat nie pozwalał mu pracować, więc chłopak nudził się całe dnie i noce, konstruując najróżniejsze roboty, gadżety i pojazdy, czasem oddając się innym swoim pasjom. Nudził się do tego stopnia, że planował przejęcie władzy nad światem. Jednakże pewien przełom w jego życiu sprawił, że nagle przestało być nudne, monotonne i szare.

Tym przełomem była Wuya i odkrycie drugiej strony monety, drugiego oblicza szarego, monotonnego świata. Były to Shen Gong Wu, magiczne, rozsiane po całym świecie artefakty. W tym czasie stwierdził, że równie dobrze może oddać się poszukiwaniom i Pojedynkom Mistrzów – pojedynkom między dwiema osobami, których celem było zdobycie artefaktu.

Ale nie można być mistrzem we wszystkim. Młody, delikatny wręcz chłopiec z poważnymi brakami pigmentu skóry, co czyniło ją delikatną, którego główną siłą był umysł nie miał zbyt dużych szans na wygraną z mnichami, którzy całe swoje życie podporządkowali ostremu fizycznemu treningowi. Jack szybko przekonał się, jak bolesne mogą być te starcia. Ale nadal uparcie w nich tkwił, starając się z całych sił udowodnić wszystkim – mnichom, Wuyi, swojemu idolowi Chase Youngowi i całej reszcie świata, że wcale nie jest takim nieudacznikiem, za jakiego go mają. Ale nie mógł, nie potrafił. Bo ich obchodziły tylko fizyczne zdolności. I w końcu wszystko znów nabrało tak znanej mu monotonii, tej, której tak bardzo nienawidził, której tak bardzo starał się uciec. Przegrana, powrót do domu, opatrzenie ran, naprawienie robotów, odpoczynek, aktywacja wu, przegrana. I tak w kółko, przeplatane nielicznymi zwycięstwami. Bo nikt nie traktował go poważnie. A może to i lepiej, że nie uznali go za zagrożenie. Był tylko „niewartym ich czasu robalem".

Z pozoru i do czasu.

**~(x)~**

Jack ziewnął, przeciągając się nad jednym z wielu stołów, na którym walały się przeróżne szkice, notatki, odbitki i pudełka po budyniu. Pracował właśnie nad ulepszeniem projektu, nad którym myślał już od dłuższego czasu, czegoś, co w końcu poradziłoby sobie z mnichami, kiedy alarm sygnalizujący pojawienie się Wu zaczął piszczeć. Chłopak wstał powoli, rozprostowując kończyny zasiedziałe od spędzenia ponad dziesięciu godzin w jednej pozycji z niewielkimi przerwami na toaletę i westchnął. Kolejne lanie, wygra czy nie, wyniesie z potyczki następną partię siniaków, może nacięć albo – nie daj boże - złamanie. Mógłby sobie niby dać spokój, to też było monotonne, zawsze działo się w ten sam sposób, ale monotonia dni bez pojedynków jednak przerażała go bardziej. Tak przynajmniej wychodzi na zewnątrz i czuł że żyje, a ból ze starych i nowych ran jeszcze bardziej upewniał go w tym przekonaniu. Było to jakiekolwiek urozmaicenie.

Westchnął ciężko, zakładając swoje nieodzowne, żółte gogle na czoło i naciągając czarny, długi płaszcz na ramiona. Dziś, wyjątkowo, miał na sobie białą koszulkę, trochę umorusaną i pogięta. Ręce i nogi nadal nie chciały „działać" tak, jak powinny, ale nie miał większych problemów z poruszaniem się. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż prawidłowe krążenie na spokojnie wróci do kończyn i irytujące mrowienie ustanie. Tego nie lubił - kiedy miał wrażenie, że idzie po szpilkach, ale nie mógł z tym zrobić nic, prócz cierpliwego przeczekania. A to robił najlepiej – czekał, aż ból ustanie, na dogodną okazję, na szczęście. Jack był cierpliwy, tylko sprawiał wrażenie nadpobudliwego. Stwierdził, że skoro nikt nie bierze go za zagrożenie, to niech tak zostanie. Bo gdyby stał się zagrożeniem – gdyby pokazał, na co naprawdę go stać – to oni staraliby się go pozbyć, a wtedy nie wróciłby do domu z ledwo paroma siniakami. O ile w ogóle by wrócił.

Przepełniony takimi myślami spakował swoją Małpią Buławę, jego charakterystyczne już chyba Wu i wsiadł w swój domowej roboty odrzutowiec, odpalając silniki i startując. Na miejscu, które nie było wcale daleko, był już po kilku minutach, na skalnym klifie nad przepaścią nieopodal niedużego lasku. I był tam na parę sekund przed Dojo, zielonym smokiem Xiaolińskich mnichów. Przeklął w duchu, że nie zdążył zebrać Wu i uciec do swojej spokojnej, ciemnej, przytulnej piwnicy.

\- Jack Spicer! - krzyknął Omi, mały mnich przynoszący na myśl kulkę sera. –Wycofaj się, albo znów sprawimy ci lanie! – krzyknęła serowa kulka, a Jack tylko wywrócił oczami w odpowiedzi.

\- Spuścimy, Omi. Spuścimy – poprawił kolegę Raimundo, młody Brazylijczyk o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Kimiko, Japonka w wiecznie wymyślnych perukach, tym razem w niebieskiej, założyła ręce na piersi i westchnęła ciężko, również wywracając oczami.

\- Och, wszyscy już się zebrali? – rozległ się nad nimi głos. Bardzo dobrze znany głos. Jack aż przestał oddychać, przez chwilę bojąc się obrócić, ale obrócił się. Na półce skalnej niedaleko nich siedział sobie po turecku, jakby nigdy nic, prawdziwy geniusz zła, Chase Young. Idol Jacka od… Zawsze. Długie do pasa, czarne, błyszczące na zielono włosy, złote, gadzie oczy i starożytna wręcz, chińska zbroja były jego znakami rozpoznawczymi. Jack przygryzł dolną wargę, zaciskając pięści. Skoro Chase tu był, to interesował się tym Wu. A jeśli się nim interesował, to na pewno wmiesza się w walkę. A jeśli wmiesza się w walkę, Jack ucierpi bardziej, niż zwykle. Bo mimo tego, że był wiernym jak pies fanem Chase'a, zawsze gotowym mu pomóc i znoszącym wszystko, ten nadal widział w nim tylko zwykłego robala. Nieważne, jakby Jack się nie starał, ten nigdy go nie docenił.

\- Chase! Czego tym razem chcesz? – krzyknął Clay, blondwłosy kowboj o figurze niedźwiedzia.

\- Popatrzeć na wasze zmagania. Nieśmiertelnym przywódcom zła może się czasem znudzić siedzenie na swoich mrocznych tronach, w swoich mrocznych norach wypełnionych wielkimi kotami – odparł Chase, z pozoru ironicznie, ale Jack wiedział lepiej. Bo Jack, ten ciamajdowaty, nie nadający się do niczego idiota, był dobrym obserwatorem. I Jack wiedział, że Chase kłamie, a to nowe Wu, czymkolwiek nie było, zainteresowało jaszczurzego lorda.

\- Bo ci uwierzymy! – krzyknął Omi.

\- A ty, robalu – zaczął nagle Chase, zwracając się do Jacka. – Czemu siedzisz tak cicho?

\- Zamyśliłem się – odpalił natychmiast błagając, aby nikt nie wyczuł sfatygowanej nuty w jego nieco ochrypłym, wymęczonym głosie. Ostatnio mało jadał, jeszcze mniej sypiał i obrywał w pojedynkach bardziej, niż zwykł. Wszystko na rzecz jego nowego projektu.

\- Zamyślanie się na polu walki jest niebezpieczne, robalu – wysyczał Chase nagle nad jego uchem i Jack tylko cudem uniknął ciosu, który miał mu rozorać gardło, jeśli nie całkowicie pozbawić głowy. Upadł na kolana, ale nie skrzywił się z bólu, kiedy jedna ze starszych, ledwo zaleczonych ran nie otworzyła się, ale zaogniła bólem. Nie. Jack był przyzwyczajony do bólu, od dawna żył z nim na co dzień. W zamian za to zebrał w sobie resztki siły i wolnej woli i odskoczył od jaszczura, włączając swój heli-pack i ewakuując się z dala od mężczyzny, który postanowił zacząć eliminować swoich wrogów od najsłabszego. Z jednym małym wyjątkiem – Jack nie był wrogiem Chase'a. Ale czy Chase'a to obchodziło? Jack miał wątpliwości. I to poważne wątpliwości.

\- Znalazłem! – krzyknął nagle Dojo, jak to miał w zwyczaju obwieszczać absolutnie wszystkim, że znalazł Wu. Jack miał wrażenie, że była to skrócona wersja od „_Znalazłem Wu! Chodźcie tu wszyscy i zacznijcie już ten pojedynek!_". Niekoniecznie go to jednak obchodziło, gdyż zatrzymało to rękę Chase'a centymetry od jego splotu słonecznego, a sekundę później lord był już przy jakimś małym, świecącym obiekcie. Jack przygryzł dolną wargę i wystartował w stronę Wu równo z Omim, jakimś cudem jednak docierając tam jako pierwszy. Co to oznaczało? Mógł wybrać konkurencję. Chociaż raz.

\- Omi, Chase, wyzywam waz na pojedynek mistrzów! Moja małpia buława kontra waszym; Kuli Tornami i Ogonowi Węża – oznajmił. Z drugiej strony, skąd Chase miał Ogon Węża? Skąd miał jakikolwiek artefakt? Tego Jack nie wiedział i wolał w to nie wnikać. –Konkurencja to dżungla. Kto pierwszy odnajdzie w niej Wu, wygrywa.

\- Przygotuj się na porażkę! – zagroził Omi. Jack tylko wywrócił oczami, kiedy świat zaczął się zmieniać. Był przygotowany na porażkę. Zawsze był. Właściwie, cieszył się z każdej z jego rzadkich wygranych, a porażki przyjmował jako rutynę.

Drzewa nagle wystrzeliły w niebo, zmieniły się, rozrosły tworząc szczelną kopułę nad nimi, przysłaniając słońce. Musieli walczyć w półmroku albo raczej, szukać. Rzuciło ich w zupełnie inne miejsca, zapewne w równej odległości od celu. Pytanie tylko, jak nawigować się w dżungli, w półmroku? Dla Jacka nic prostszego.

\- Gong Yi Tan Pai – wyszeptał, naciągając gogle na nos i aktywując Małpią Buławę. Po kilku sekundach skakał po drzewach jakby było to jego życiowe powołanie.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od kiedy ruszył, ale nie sądził, że było to zbyt wiele. Znał się na wielu rzeczach i mógł w krótkim czasie zajść dość daleko łącząc zdolności Małpiej Buławy i swojego nawigowania w terenie. Logicznie rozumując przyjął, że to, czego szukał będzie znajdowało się w centrum lasu, toteż tam się kierował. Takie rzeczy zawsze znajdowały się w centrum lasu. Jednakże, jak zauważył, im głębiej w tę dżunglę się zapuszczał, tym gęściej rosły drzewa i tym wyżej sięgały korzenie. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, w końcu obecnie był _małpą_, ale wydało mu się to dość ciekawe. Utwierdzało go też w przekonaniu, że droga, którą obrał, jest właściwa.

Po niedługim czasie udało mu się przedrzeć przez gąszcz gałęzi, liści i lian i dotrzeć na polanę. W samym jej środku usytuowany był, wystający nieco ponad ziemię, kikut pnia, zeschnięty korzeń wielkiego drzewa. Jego powierzchnia była duża i w nieco zbyt realistyczny sposób imitowała stół. Kiedy pomiędzy zeschniętymi badylami coś błysnęło, Jack rzucił się w kierunku błyskotki, chwytając ją natychmiast w dłonie. Świat nagle wrócił do oryginalnego stanu, zastając szczęśliwego Jacka, zszokowane smoki i zirytowanego Chase'a.

\- Wygrałem… Ja naprawdę wygrałem! – wyszeptał chłopak czując, że zbiera mu się na płacz. Stał teraz przy klifie, a Chase i Omi, sądząc po ich pozycjach, nie byli daleko od uprzedzenia go. Ale nie udało im się, Jack wygrał i…

I zupełnie niespodziewanie, zupełnie nagle i zupełnie znikąd jego pierś przeszył okropny, zwalający z nóg ból i Jack nie krzyknął tylko przez to, że nie mógł pojąć, co się właśnie stało. Jedynym co widział, były przeszywające, czerwone oczy i opadająca na nie biała, niesforna grzywka. Jak przez mgłę słyszał wrzaski mnichów. I dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, co się stało. Że ten ból zaognił się w jego piersi, przebitej włócznią, a włócznię trzyma właścicielka tych czerwonych oczu, a za nią wiruje biała masa ogonów, których Jack nie potrafił policzyć.

Jack widzi, ale nie rejestruje, kiedy dziewczyna zbliża się i szepcze:

\- Jeśli jesteś martwy, nie wypełnisz swego przeznaczenia. – I wyciąga włócznię gwałtownym ruchem. Jack cofa się na nogach jakby z waty i odchyla do tyłu, a całe jego życie miga mu przed oczami. Szczególnie ten moment, trzy dni wcześniej, kiedy dostał tamten dziwny list.

**~(x)~**

Jack wpadł do laboratorium po kolejnej przegranej. Był potargany, posiniaczony i pobrudzony, ale nie był wściekły. Był po prostu smutny, że po raz kolejny nie udało mu się wygrać. Wiedział, że gdyby zaczął się starać miałby szanse i to duże, ale zbyt bał się konsekwencji ukazywania swojego potencjału. Gdyby jednak Chase zdecydował się wziąć go na ucznia, wszystko by się zmieniło… Ale nie. Chase nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Bo Spicer był tylko marnym, niczego nie wartym robalem.

Wtoczył się do warsztatu, utykając na lewą nogę, która nieomal została zmiażdżona przez Wuyę w ich ostatnim pojedynku. Straciłby ją, gdyby Kimikow ostatniej chwili nie wygrała, a świat wrócił do normalności. Na szczęście tak się nie stało, a on skończył z ponadrywanymi ścięgnami i popękaną kością, a nie ze zmiażdżoną nogą.

\- Sir – odezwał się nagle jeden z jego robotów, podchodząc. W ręce trzymał kartkę. – To do pana. Była tu rano jakaś kobieta i wręczyła mi ten list, po czym zniknęła.

\- Czy cokolwiek powiedziała? – zapytał Jack, siadając z pomocą kolejnego robota, który natychmiast zabrał się za opatrywanie jego ran.

\- Nie sir. Nadawcą jest „Przyjaciel", a odbiorcą „Jack Spicer". Tyle jest na kopercie.

\- Podaj – Jack machnął prawą ręką, która jakimś cudem dziś nie ucierpiała, wyciągając ją w stronę robota i przejmując kopertę. Obejrzał list podejrzliwie, ale ten okazał się być zamknięty tylko kawałkiem białej, okręconej dwukrotnie wstążki i wydawał zupełnie niegroźny. Chłopak westchnął i otworzył kopertę, wyciągając białą kartkę pokrytą równym pismem i zaczął czytać, podczas gdy jeden ze stworzonych przez niego medbotów zajął się jego ranami.

_Jack,_

_Nie wiem nawet, jak zacząć ten list. Może od tego, że raczej nie wiesz, od kogo go dostałeś, ani czemu? To prawda, nie znamy się. Znaczy, ty nie masz pojęcia kim ja jestem, ale ja wiem o tobie całkiem sporo. Obserwuję cię czasami, kiedy walczysz. Z mnichami, z Chase'm, zWuyą. Obserwuję twoje zmagania i widzę doskonale, że posiadasz pokłady talentu i potencjału, których nawet nie próbujesz pokazać światu. Boisz się, jak by zareagowali, prawda? Boisz się, że uznają cię za zagrożenie i przestaną traktować jak nieszkodliwego idiotę, którego grasz? To mądre._

_Pewnie myślisz, że gdyby Chase przyjął cię na swojego ucznia, mógłbyś się pokazać od tej lepszej strony, czyż nie? Ale wiesz doskonale – oboje wiemy – że tak się nie stanie. Bo Chase to ślepy bufon, który ma cię za nic nie wartego śmiecia i za nic nie chce zmienić swojej opinii o tobie. Ale ja – my – nie jesteśmy Chase'm. My obserwujemy i widzimy, Jack. Widzimy twój talent, twój zmarnowany talent._

_Dlatego mam dla ciebie propozycję. Jeśli zdecydujesz się, że chcesz rozwijać swój talent pod naszymi skrzydłami, przyjdź do ruin świątyni w lesie, niedaleko klasztoru Xiaolinu. Wiem, że może to być dla ciebie trudna decyzja, dlatego dam ci czas. Począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego przez następny tydzień będę się tam pojawiać o wschodzie oraz o zachodzie słońca. Jeśli zdecydujesz się zaakceptować moją propozycję, przyjdź._

_Czekam,_

_Przyjaciel._

Jack wpatrywał się w kartkę niedowierzając własnym oczom. Nie miał pojęcia, kto mógł wysłać list, nie miał pojęcia czy nie była to zasadzka. Nie wiedział, czy zgodzić się i pójść – jeśli nie zostanie wystawiony, wyśmiany czy zabity, to co się stanie?

**~(x)~**

Jack zastanawiał się, czy gdyby zaakceptował propozycję od razu, to stałoby się to, co się stało? Ale teraz jest za późno na rozważania. O wiele za późno.

Biały lis uśmiecha się i znika.

Jack spada w nicość, a na jego białej koszulce wykwita krwawy kwiat.

Tamtego dnia, Jack Spicer umarł.


	2. Echo Przeszlosci

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

Echo Przeszłości

* * *

_Są tacy, którzy tęsknili, tacy, którzy pamiętali, oraz tacy, którzy się cieszyli. Ale nie ma takich, którym jego śmierć byłaby obojętna. Był w końcu pierwszym przeciwnikiem mnichów, to on uwolnił Wuyę i zapoczątkował to wszystko. Wszyscy pamiętali o tym niezdarnym chłopcu, który swoją śmiercią każdego z nich pozbawił czegoś ważnego. Pozostawił po sobie pamięć i echo._

* * *

Wszyscy byli w szoku. Pojawiła się znikąd i przebiła Jacka Spicera włócznią, spychając w przepaść. Z początku na klifie zapanowała głucha cisza, którą nagle przerwał Omi swoim wrzaskiem:

\- Coś ty zrobiła?!

Lisica tylko odwróciła się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła brzydko, ukazując rząd trójkątnych kłów, po czym zniknęła, zanim wrzawa rozpętała się na dobre. Mnisi podbiegli do krawędzi tylko po to, by ujrzeć nicość. Nawet Chase powoli podszedł do końca klifu, a jego twarz wyrażała szczere zdumienie.

Spicer, ten robal, którego w żaden sposób nie dało się pozbyć… zginął? Tak po prostu? Chase, od kiedy go spotkał, żył w przekonaniu, że to on w końcu kiedyś zabije chłopaka. Nie mnisi, nie Wuya, nie Hannibal, a w szczególności nie biała lisica znikąd. On. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że aż zazgrzytały i poczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni przez materiał rękawic. Był wściekły, nie godził się na to. Ten robal ma tu wrócić, natychmiast, żeby to Chase mógł go zabić. Nikt nie ma prawa odbierać mu zdobyczy. Nikt.

\- Nie wierzę – wyszeptała Kimiko, cofając się parę kroków w tył. – Nie wierzę… On nie żyje. On naprawdę nie żyje… - mówiła, a z każdym słowem jej głos łamał się bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu upadła na kolana i zaczęła szlochać. Raimundo powoli podszedł do niej, ukląkł obok i objął, przyciągając do piersi. Widać było jednak, że sam walczył z płaczem. Clay zdjął kapelusz i skłonił głowę, stojąc nad krawędzią klifu, w myślach zapewne żegnając Spicera razem z siedzącym mu na ramieniu Dojo. Omi zaś podszedł do Chase'a, spoglądając na Heylińskiego wojownika ze smutkiem.

\- Spicer był moją zdobyczą – wysyczał mężczyzna. – To ja miałem go zabić, nie tamta bezpańska wywłoka znikąd. – Chase zamknął oczy. Całe jego ciało drżało z gotującej się wewnątrz niego wściekłości.

\- Każdy był z nim jakoś związany – odparł Omi pustym głosem, spoglądając w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na horyzoncie. – Jestem pewien, że każdy za nim zatęskni na swój własny sposób.

Chase, jakkolwiek nie chciałby się tego wyprzeć, musiał przyznać młodemu mnichowi rację.

Przez następne dwa dni szukali jego ciała – Chase, mnisi i Dojo – ale jedyne, co znaleźli, to krwawe plamy i strzępy ubrań na pochyłości, których ślad urywał się wraz z początkiem płynącej dołem kanionu, głębokiej rzeki. Cokolwiek zostało z ciała Jacka Spicera, przepadło w jej lodowatych odmętach.

**~(x)~**

Wuya nie przyjęła wiadomości o śmierci chłopaka tak, jakby Chase się tego spodziewał. Z początku wiedźma wzięła to za żart i wyśmiała lorda, jednakże widząc poważny, niemal zasmucony wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, spoważniała. A potem uciekła.

Przez tydzień nie ruszyła się ze swojej komnaty, z której dobiegały tylko ciche szlochy.

**~(x)~**

W porównaniu z rodzicami Spicera, wszyscy jak dotąd znosili śmierć chłopaka nad wyraz dobrze. Nikogo nie zdziwił zbyt specjalnie nawet fakt, że jego rodzice wiedzieli o wszystkim i widok mnichów wcale ich nie zaskoczył. Mnichów też nie zaskoczyło to, że rodzice Spicera o wszystkim wiedzieli – chłopak może i nie spędzał z nimi dużo czasu, ale szczerze ich kochał i utrzymywał kontakt, a oni kochali jego. Dlatego ich reakcje były takie, a nie inne.

Gabriel, ojciec Spicera tylko schował twarz w dłoniach i, wydawałoby się, zastygł jak posąg przy stole w jadalni, z łokciami wspartymi na blacie. Tylko jego ramiona drżały, a z pomiędzy palców wypływały gorące łzy. Jednakże to było nic. Nie w porównaniu z Judith Spicer, z pozoru filigranowej budowy kobietką o kręconych, rdzawych włosach. Gdy tylko wypowiedziano zdanie, kobieta zatrzymała się w półkroku, zagryzła wargi, zacisnęła pięści.

I rozpętała piekło.

Wrzask i trzaski wszystkiego, czym mogła rzucić, rozlegały się dopóty, dopóki nie miała już nic pod ręką. Wtedy opadła na kolana i zaczęła wyć. Nie szlochać, nie płakać. Wyć, po prostu, jak ranione zwierzę.

Mnisi Xiaolinu opuścili dom szybko, i z grobowymi minami.

**~(x)~**

Rodzice Jacka nie chcieli nawet słyszeć o pogrzebie. Nadal nie docierało do nich, że ich syn nie żyje i upierali się, że dopóki nie zobaczą martwego ciała ich jedynego dziecka – lub czegokolwiek, co z tego ciała zostało – pogrzeb się nie odbędzie. W zamian za to, mnisi postanowili odprawić swoją mszę za duszę chłopaka, gdziekolwiek by ona nie była.

Ze wszystkich możliwych osób nie stawił się tylko Hannibal.

\- Był irytujący – powiedziała słabym głosem Wuya, kiedy przyszedł czas na jej 'pożegnanie'. Wyglądała na osłabioną, a w tradycyjnej, białej szacie wyglądała jak zjawa. Zapewne, gdyby Chase nie asystował jej ramieniem, runęłaby na ziemie jak długa. – Ale to był dobry chłopak. Zły, dobry chłopak. W końcu to on mnie uwolnił, pomagał mi cały ten czas…

\- Spicer był inny – Chase przejął głos, kiedy wiedźma po prostu wtuliła się w jego bok i zaczęła szlochać. – Nie ważne, ile razy bym się go nie pozbył i tak wracał, i tak był. Jego obecność była czymś oczywistym. Był idiotą, którego nikt nie brał na poważnie, ale szczerze wątpię, że ktokolwiek naprawdę życzył mu źle. Nawet ja.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu wyznawał tu teraz przed wszystkimi swoje słabości, Wuya zresztą też nie. Po prostu… Życie bez tego wiecznie irytującego go Spicera… Czy coś takiego mogło w ogóle mieć miejsce? Nawet jeśli, Chase powinien się cieszyć i świętować. Ale nie świętował.

\- Jack Spicer był moim przyjacielem – zaczął Omi, kiedy Chase i Wuya już opuścili swoje miejsce. – Zapewne on mnie za takiego nie uważał, ale ja na pewno. Bo on był zawsze. Nasz pierwszy przeciwnik, wróg, z którym mierzyliśmy się najczęściej, z którym walczyliśmy, czasem nawet ramię w ramię. Żałuję, że nie mogliśmy zaoferować mu naszej przyjaźni.

Gdyby Jack słyszał te słowa, na pewno podbiegłby do Omiego i wytulił ze łzami w oczach, krzycząc, jak to się cieszy z oferowanej przyjaźni. Ale Jacka tam nie było.

Jack Spicer był przecież martwy.

**~(x)~**

Rodzice Spicera po paru miesiącach po prostu sprzedali swoją willę i przenieśli się tam, gdzie nikt nie potrafił ich odnaleźć. Nikt nie widział, co się stało z laboratorium Jacka, gdyż willa została zrównana z ziemią i nie odnaleziono nic podejrzanego, a już na pewno nie armię robotów. W miejsce starego domu wybudowany nowy – mniejszy, przestronniejszy, z wielkim ogrodem. Kupiła go jakaś kobieta, której imieniem nikt się tak naprawdę nie interesował.

Z upływem czasu wszyscy zaczęli powoli przystosowywać się do zmiany, ruszać naprzód i nie stać w miejscu. Niektórym wychodziło to lepiej, innym gorzej, ale fakt, że nadal tam gdzieś były Wu do zdobycia napędzał ich wolę walki.

Biały lis już nigdy się nie pojawił.

Po paru tygodniach udało im się mniej-więcej wrócić do rutynowego trybu życia, po paru miesiącach przestali odczuwać brak Spicera aż tak bardzo, ale nawet lata nie zatarły pamięci po nim. Każdy pamiętał, nawet Wuya, nawet Chase. Ale oni wszyscy już pogodzili się z brakiem nadpobudliwego rudzielca.

Martwi przecież nie powracają do świata żywych.

**~(x)~**

Omi bezgłośnie zeskoczył z pleców Dojo, prostując się podczas wdechu. Tuż obok niego, bardziej niezdarnie i głośniej stanął Clay, trzepiąc swój kowbojski kapelusz. Kimiko przeciągnęła się, nadal siedząc na smoku, próbując nieco rozprostować kości zasiedziałe po długim locie, Raimundo dopiero się budził z drzemki, a wiecznie nadpobudliwy Ping Pong już zajrzał pod każdy krzak czy kamień w promieniu dziesięciu metrów od nich. Omi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, idąc spokojnie ramie w ramię Clayem – nie był już tamtym niedoświadczonym dzieciakiem przypominającym serową kulkę co kiedyś, tylko silnym, młodym mężczyzną o wiele normalniejszych proporcjach. Wiązało się to głównie z tym, że bardzo urósł i owe proporcje w miarę się wyrównały – teraz, jako siedemnastoletni już mnich, stał prawie na równi z Raimundo.

\- Nie powiem, teraz Wu aktywują się już bardzo rzadko – ziewnęła Kimiko, zrównując swój chód z dwoma kolegami. Wyrosła z niej piękna, silna i, według panów, przerażająca kobieta, która wie, czego chce. – Naprawdę zostało ich tak mało?

\- Naprawdę – mruknął Dojo, wskakując dziewczynie na ramiona już w pomniejszonej formie i westchnął, gładząc swoją czerwoną bródkę. – A jednak to teraz zaczynają się schody, bo to, co najlepsze, zostało właśnie na koniec.

\- Wiemy, Dojo – wtrącił się Raimundo. – Ostatnio nawet Chase zrobił się nadpobudliwy.

\- Nie zapominajmy o Hannibalu – przypomniał Omi. – Teraz pojawia się praktycznie co pojedynek – westchnął chłopak, pochmurniejąc.

\- Zbyt często z nim przegrywamy – podsumował Clay.

I faktycznie, Hannibal wygrywał z mnichami bardzo często, zazwyczaj praktycznie nie dając im szans. Wynikało to głównie z tego, że niemal zawsze to on był pierwszy przy Wu i to on ustalał zasady. Wtedy mnisi mieli naprawdę marne szanse przeciwko jemu i jego Moby Morpherowi, dzięki któremu mógł przybrać jakikolwiek kształt i rozmiar sobie zażyczył, więc mógł spokojnie dostosować się do własnego zadania, nie czekając na innych.

Omi stanął nagle, rozglądając się dookoła i tylko jego nadludzki, ćwiczony latami refleks pozwolił mu uniknąć ciosu mieczem, skierowanego wprost w jego krtań.Hannibal stał przed nimi z szyderczym uśmiechem na spękanych ustach, okropna, gigantyczna, pomarszczona fasolka rodem z najgorszych koszmarów. Nawet po tylu latach ciągłych spotkań ciężko było nie wzdrygnąć się z obrzydzenia na widok tego stwora.

\- Chciałbym się znowu z wami pobawić, smarkacze, ale tym razem mi się śpieszy – charknął potwór, rzucając się na mnichów. Choć stwór był jeden przeciwko pięciu młodym, acz silnym wojownikom, Xiaolińskie Smoki miały poważne problemy z choćby dotrzymaniem mu kroku. Ping Pong został rzucony o drzewo, tracąc przytomność, to samo stało się z Raimundo. Clay został w końcu powalony i związany pnączami Hannibala, Omi ciśnięty na skałę – i mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał chrzęst łamanych kości – i choć Kimiko stawiała opór nad wyraz zawzięcie, nawet ona musiała ulec pod naporem niszczącego wnętrzności ciosu w brzuch.

\- Hannibal… - wysyczała dziewczyna, trzymając się kurczowo za brzuch, zgięta w pół i ledwo przytomna. – Zapłacisz za to…

\- Wątpię, ptaszynko, doprawdy – zaśmiał się stwór w odpowiedzi.

\- No proszę, cóż za okropność tu znów przywiodło – rozległ się nad nimi głos. Kimiko z trudem podniosła głowę, spostrzegając Chase'a Younga z Wuyą przy boku i musiała przyznać, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszyła się z ich obecności. Hannibal chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Chase nie dał mu takiej możliwości, ruszając na stwora z nienaturalną wręcz szybkością i Wuyą, która ledwo, ale jednak, dotrzymywała mu kroku. Jednakże nawet oni nie byli w stanie pokonać Hannibala, o czym wkrótce przekonały się te Xiaolińskie Smoki, które nadal były na tyle przytomne, aby zrozumieć jaka jest sytuacja. A sytuacja była krytyczna. Chase został pokonany jako pierwszy, ciosem w splot słoneczny, który wycisnął z jego płuc całe powietrze. Wuya nie walczyła wiele dłużej, kiedy w końcu pnącza Hannibala oplotły się wokół jej szyi, dusząc wiedźmę, która teraz wiła się po ziemi, próbując poluzować wiązadła.

\- Jak już mówiłem, nie mam na was czasu – charknął Hannibal, skacząc tym swoim spękanym ciałem w stronę błyszczącego obiektu, nowo uaktywnionego Shen Gong Wu. Potwór uśmiechnął się, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi i sięgnął po przedmiot jedną ze swoich macek.

\- Hannibalu Royu Fasolko, wyzywam cię na pojedynek mistrzów.


	3. O Chłopcu, który oszukał Śmierć

**Rozdział Drugi**

O Chłopcu, który oszukał Śmierć

* * *

_Minęło już pięć lat od tamtego wydarzenia - pięć długich lat i po przeszłości zostały tylko wspomnienia. Ale przeszłość ma to do siebie, że lubi o sobie przypominać w zupełnie niespodziewanych momentach, w zupełnie niespodziewany sposób._

* * *

Hannibal Roy Bean, jak żył już setki lat, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył szoku tak doszczętnie paraliżującego, jak ten. Ale jednak stojąc tak, nad tym nieszczęsnym artefaktem, z macką milimetry od lśniącej powierzchni przedmiotu, nie potrafił zareagować, wpatrzony w osobę, która sekundy temu wyzwała go na pojedynek, pojawiając się zupełnie znikąd. Widział i nie chciał, a może nie potrafił uwierzyć, że osoba, która przed nim stoi to żywy człowiek, a nie jakaś żartobliwa halucynacja

.  
Jednak nie. Wpatrywał się w tę osobę – w niego – nie spuszczając oczu, wręcz nie mrugając, ale on nadal tam stał, z jedną ręką na artefakcie, a drugą podpierając się pod bok, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby wcale nagle nie wrócił z martwych.

Przed nim stał nikt inny, jak Jack Spicer.

Hannibal rozwarł swoje spękane szczęki mając zapewne zamiar rzucić jakimś zjadliwym tekstem, ale głos ugrzązł w jego krótkim gardle, a jedyne, co potrafił, to wpatrywać się nieprzytomnie w sylwetkę stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Chłopaka, którego wszyscy przez ostatnie pięć lat uważali za martwego tak bardzo, jak tylko martwym można było być.

\- Czy coś się stało, Hannibalu? – odezwał się nagle chłopak, wyginając białe, wąskie usta w grzecznym, zbyt grzecznym uśmiechu. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Ale Jack Spicer wyglądał przecież jak duch. Miał nienaturalnie białą, niemal przeźroczystą skórę, z którą kontrastował czarny eyeliner i włosy, tak jak i oczy, w kolorze krwi. Może nie przypominał typowego widma, ale w swojej, popadającej w skrajności kolorystyce na pewno nie zakrawał na człowieka. Na pewno nie na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale, jak widać, człowiekiem był i to bardzo żywym.

Zbyt żywym, jak na gust Hannibala, któremu udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą po wcześniej doznanym szoku.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem nagle okazuje się, że żyjesz, ale obiecuję ci: zaraz naprawię ten błąd – wychrypiał stwór, zaciskając swoją mackę na artefakcie. W odpowiedzi Jack tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby z politowaniem.

\- Cel jest prosty – odparł chłopak, zdając się zupełnie nie przejmować groźbą stwora. –Wu jest ukryte w sercu lasu. Kto pierwszy je znajdzie, wygrywa.

\- Stawiam mój Moby Morpher – wycharczał Hannibal, widocznie zbyt pewny siebie. – A ty, Spicer? Wątpię, żebyś miał swoją Małpią Buławę.

Jack tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, unosząc wolną rękę. Na wskazującym palcu miał założony połyskujący, srebrzysty pierścień-pazur i Dojo widząc to aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Wiedział co to jest – Shen Gong Wu, które Jack zdobył pięć lat temu, tuż przed śmiercią, które przepadło razem z jego ciałem. Ciałem, które teraz było w absolutnie dobrym stanie.

\- Jako, ze cierpię na brak czegokolwiek innego, jestem zmuszony postawić swoją Smoczą Zbroję – odparł spokojnie chłopak, nie przejmując się wcale komentarzami przerośniętej fasolki.

\- Nadal nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ani skąd tu nagle pojawił się Jack – stwierdził Dojo, podpełzając do nich. – Ale chyba pierwszy raz w życiu mu kibicuję. Zaczynajcie pojedynek mistrzów!

\- Gong Yi Tan Pai! – padło po obu stronach. Hannibal, starając się swoją postawą sprawić, aby przeciwnik poczuł się gorszy i Jack, absolutnie spokojny, delikatnie, wręcz grzecznie uśmiechnięty, jakby nigdy nic.

Wtedy świat zaczął się zmieniać. Ziemia popękała, a ze szczelin wyrosły drzewa, niemal sięgając chmur. Ich korzenie pokryły niemalże całe podłoże, skutecznie utrudniając swobodne poruszanie się po nim. Jednak przed nimi była tylko prosta droga, a Jack stał obok Hannibala, zupełnie spokojny, nie krzywiąc się, nie robiąc niczego, co Jack sprzed pięciu lat zacząłby robić.

Jack sprzed pięciu lat na pewno nie posiadał tak dobrego refleksu, ani tak dużej siły, aby złapać mackę Hannibala i odrzucić całego stwora na parę metrów.

Dodatkowo zrobił to – jak mogłoby się zdawać – od niechcenia. Jednakże wytrącenie stwora z równowagi było tylko chwilowe i ten już po chwili szarżował na chłopaka z głośnym świstem. Omi wyglądał, jakby chciał krzyknąć ze swojego miejsca, w którym oglądał pojedynek, ale nim zdążył, Jacka już nie było. Bynajmniej tam, gdzie wylądował Hannibal. Czerwonowłosy nagle znalazł się na dość wysoko położonej gałęzi drzewa, majtając wesoło nogami. Jego oczy jednak nie zdradzały nic, prócz lekkiego znudzenia.

\- Złaź na dół, tchórzu! – ryknął Hannibal, szykując się do ataku.

\- Ale mi tu wygodnie – odpowiedział Jack, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – wysyczał stwór, biorąc zamach i uderzając. Jego macka rozciągnęła się znacząco, uderzając w gałąź, na której siedział chłopak, przepoławiając ją, jak gdyby była zapałką. Jack w międzyczasie po prostu przeskoczył na następną.

\- Złaź! – ryknął stwór, rozjuszony ignorancją rudzielca.

\- Skoro różnica wysokości aż tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, czemu sam nie przyjdziesz?

Omi nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Ta sytuacja… To wszystko wydawało się tak niemożliwie surrealistyczne. Najpierw Hannibal rzucał wszystkimi jak szmacianymi kukłami, potem nagle pojawia się martwy od pięciu lat Jack Spicer, wyzywa go na pojedynek i po prostu się z nim bawi, jakby od niechcenia. Omi nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział nawet czy chce rozumieć.

Jack tylko uchylił się przed ciosem, który spokojnie mógłby pozbawić go głowy. Irytował Hannibala, bardzo irytował – bardziej, niż cokolwiek w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Po prostu unikał ciosów, nawet ich nie parował i nie atakował. Hannibal był wściekły. Już nie zirytowany, ale wściekły. Jak ten robal śmiał z niego kpić? Z wielkiego, potężnego Hannibala Roya Fasolki? Hannibal ryknął i zaszarżował. I wtedy zrozumiał.

Odsłonił się. W tak szczeniacki sposób, odsłonił się. Jack wykorzystał tę okazję natychmiast, uderzając go w splot słoneczny, o którego posiadanie nigdy by się nie podejrzewał. Stwór zachwiał się, ale nie upadł, mrużąc czerwone ślepia i szczerząc krzywe, żółte zęby. Nie pozwoli temu nic nie wartemu śmieciowi tak się upokorzyć. Nawet, jeśli ten nic nie warty śmieć najwyraźniej zmartwychwstał. Chciał go uderzyć, ale wtedy zorientował się, że chłopak już dawno stał w bezpiecznej odległości, podparty bokiem o spękany konar wielkiego drzewa. Hannibal zacisnął macki w imitacji pięści, kiedy gniew przysłonił mu wizję i znów zaszarżował. Już nie obchodziło go Wu ani ośmieszenie, ani mnisi, nic. Teraz obchodziło go tylko to, aby dorwać Jacka Spicera i upewnić się, że ten jest martwy na dobre.  
Czego Hannibal nie zauważył, był uśmiech Jacka, który nagle stał się bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Jack wyskoczył w powietrze, unikając ciosu i odbił się od konaru drzewa, lądując stopami na drugim konarze. Co dziwniejsze, pozostał w tej pozycji, a grawitacja nie ściągnęła go w dół. Jego nieprzyjemny uśmiech zbladł nieco, jednakże niewiele. Osiągnął swój cel, Hannibal był wściekły. Wiedział doskonale, że jeśli ktoś jest wściekły, to raczej nie myśli, a skoro nie myśli – nie analizuje otoczenia i przeciwnika, czym staje się łatwą wygraną.

Chłopak uniknął lecącej w jego stronę macki, zeskakując z konaru na ziemię i paroma długimi susami znalazł się przy Hannibalu, kopiąc go mocno w szczękę z wyskoku. Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał delikatny trzask żuchwy stwora. Nie poprzestał jednak na tym, zgrabnie przeskakując stwora i uderzając z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy, po czym natychmiast ugiął kolana, niemal kładąc się na plecach na ziemi, jakby robił mostek, ale bez podpierania się rękami, unikając wirujących macek. Złapał jedną z nich, zatrzymując Hannibala i wyprostował się, rzucając stworem o jedno z drzew z siłą na tyle dużą, aby strzaskać korę. Hannibal tylko osunął się na ziemię półprzytomny, charcząc głośno, kiedy z jego ust wypłynęła piana pomieszana z krwią. Uśmiech Jacka znów stał się irytująco grzeczny, kiedy chłopak otrzepał czarne spodnie i poprawił mankiety swojej czerwonej koszuli.

Chase wpatrywał się w widok przed nim z szeroko rozwartymi oczami, nie całkiem rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Hannibal Roy Fasolka pokonany przez Jacka Spicera. Ale jak? Przecież Chase widział, jak Spicer umiera.

Widział jak spada, przebity włócznią lisicy. Nie był przy jego ostatnim oddechu.

Ale czy naprawdę możliwym było, że Spicer naprawdę przeżył aż tyle? Bycie przebitym włócznią, która zapewne tylko o milimetry minęła serce, ale na pewno przebiła jakąś ważniejszą żyłę i upadek z takiej wysokości, na skały i potem do lodowatej toni.

Jack w międzyczasie szybkim marszem kierował się w stronę Shen Gong Wu, mając nadzieję zakończyć to jak najszybciej.

\- Moby Morpher – wycharczał ktoś za jego plecami i nagle wielka macka uderzyła w Jacka, unosząc w górę spore ilości pyłów. Kimiko tylko krzyknęła jego imię, chowając się za Clayem, a Hannibal zaskrzeczał paskudnie imitacją śmiechu. – Teraz już nie wstaniesz.

\- Teraz jestem zły – zabrzmiało spod macki, ale wyraźnie i masa zaczęła drżeć, unosząc się do góry. Jack odrzucił mackę na bok, spoglądając na Hannibala w nieprzyjemny sposób. Miał na sobie czarną, dość przylegającą zbroję. Chłopak uśmiechnął się wrednie, unosząc lewą rękę do góry i powiedział spokojnie: - Smocza Zbroja.

\- Ty… Ty…! – wycharczał Hannibal.

\- Jedyny i niepowtarzalny – odparł Jack, spoglądając na stwora z politowaniem. – A teraz jestem zły, a ty masz przechlapane – oznajmił, szarżując w stronę ogromnej fasolki. Czerwone ślepia stwora rozwarły się w zdumieniu, kiedy prawa ręka chłopaka została otoczona czerwonymi błyskawicami i już po sekundzie Hannibal został bliżej zaznajomiony z działaniem owych błyskawic. Bolesnym i częściowo paraliżującym. Stwór zaskrzeczał, łapiąc chłopaka za nogę i cisnął nim w drzewa, jednakże nim doleciał, Jack po prostu zniknął w czerwonym blasku śpiewających błyskawic, pojawiając się nagle za Hannibalem i, korzystając z siły, którą stwór włożył w rzut, kopnął go w kark okutą w zbroję nogą. Hannibal nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Po prostu zgiął się pod dziwnym kątem i upadł na ziemię w konwulsjach, tocząc pianę z pomiędzy krzywych zębów. Wtedy oczywistym było, kto wygrał pojedynek.

Jack podszedł spokojnie do błyszczącego artefaktu, przypominającego wyglądem kwiat lotosu, podczas gdy jego czarna zbroja z powrotem wróciła do formy pierścienia-szponu. Chłopak wyciągnął swoją rękę i delikatnie złapał kwiat, unosząc go. Wtedy świat zupełnie nagle powrotem stał się normalny, drzewa przestały sięgać chmur i ziemia się zamknęła. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego stał Jack Spicer, jak gdyby nigdy nic przyglądając się kwiatowi-artefaktowi.  
Teraz też mogli mu się przyjrzeć.

Jack na pewno wyrósł – był wysoki, ale też szczupły, o lekko zarysowanych mięśniach na przedramionach. Jego fryzura niewiele się zmieniła, nadal miał czerwone, sterczące włosy, podtrzymywane goglami na czole – choć teraz to były bardziej okulary niż gogle – i tak naprawdę jedyne, co się zmieniło, to kucyk sięgający chłopakowi za łopatki. Skórę nadal miał białą jak śnieg, oczy nadal czerwone i nadal podkreślone – w kobiecy sposób – eyelinerem, nadal podkreślony tą typową kreską na policzek, ale teraz pod obojgiem oczu. Tym, co zmieniło się bardzo radykalnie, był ubiór chłopaka. Koniec z pseudogotyckimi ubraniami, jak widać, z poszarpanymi t-shirtami, długimi płaszczami. Jack miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami, na to czarną kamizelkę bez rękawów. Nosił czarne, materiałowe spodnie z czerwonym paskiem i dopiętymi do niego, luźno opuszczonymi, czerwonymi szelkami, a na stopach miał glany do kostki. Nosił też czarne, skórzane, ćwiekowane rękawiczki bez palców i miał czarne paznokcie.

Mimo wszystko, jakby na niego nie patrzyli, to był Jack. Dorosły, dojrzały, inny. Ale nadal Jack, nadal ich Jack.

\- Jack Spicer! – krzyknął Omi, podbiegając do niego i niemal natychmiast zamykając w ciasnym uścisku. – Ty żyjesz!

\- Tak, żyję, Omi… - wydusił chłopak, ledwo łapiąc oddech. – Nie musisz tego zmieniać, naprawdę – powiedział, na co mnich natychmiast go puścił i odsunął się nieco, zarumieniony z zakłopotania swoim zachowaniem. Był teraz wyższy od Jacka. Niewiele, ale jednak.

\- Wybacz, po prostu się cieszę – usprawiedliwił się.

\- Ja chyba też – odparł Jack, klepiąc go po głowie jak małe, grzeczne dziecko. – Nareszcie jesteś proporcjonalny.

\- Dobra, spodziewałbym się wszystkiego, ale nie cudownego zmartwychwstania – stwierdził Raimundo, podchodząc do dwójki sprężystym krokiem. – I nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale miło cię widzieć, Spicer.

\- Ciebie też, Pedrosa, jakkolwiek głupio to nie brzmi – odparł grzecznie Jack.

Kimiko tylko podbiegła do niego, z piskiem rzucając mu się w ramiona, jakby witała dobrego przyjaciela po długiej rozłące, a nie wroga, którego ponoć zabito pięć lat temu. Clay tylko kiwnął mu głową, a Ping Pong – dosłownie młodsza wersja Omiego, tylko w zielonych okularach – nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi ani kim Jack jest, gdyż do mnichów dołączył już po jego odejściu.

Jack, otoczony mnichami, którzy po raz pierwszy w życiu byli szczęśliwi widząc go, niemal zapomniał o stojących niedaleko Heylińskiej Wiedźmie i Lordzie. Chase jednak nie lubił być ignorowany, więc wyprostował się, mimo wciąż pulsującego bólem splotu słonecznego, i odchrząknął, zwracając uwagę wszystkich na swoją osobę.

\- Spicer – powiedział, tak po prostu. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji się spodziewał. Może, że będzie tak, jak dawniej? Na pewno jednak nie spodziewał się reakcji, jaką otrzymał od chłopaka. Jack tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i skinął głową w jego stronę, wypowiadając tylko nazwisko w odpowiedzi na nazwisko.

\- Jack… Czy to naprawdę ty? – zapytała Wuya, podchodząc do niego. Mnisi posłusznie odstąpili jej drogę, a Jack pozostał w miejscu, kiedy kobieta powoli wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy jej chłodna ręka spoczęła na jego policzku. Wiedźma musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że widząc Jacka, jego marmurowo-białą skórę, miała wrażenie, że będzie ona zimna jak tenże kamień i ciepło, którym emanował chłopak wydało jej się z początku dziwne. Ale przecież chłopak nie był marmurowym posągiem, ale żyjącą istotą z krwi i kości. Wuya poczuła znajomy ścisk w gardle, oczy zaczęły ją piec. Choć nie przyznała tego przed nikim, przyjęła śmierć Jacka w bardzo zły sposób. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, że chłopak był dla niej czymś w rodzaju syna. Syna, którego zawsze pragnęła i nigdy nie miała.

Zarzuciła ręce na szyję chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie i nie wytrzymała już, po prostu zaczynając płakać. Spodziewała się wręcz, że Jack ją odtrąci – w końcu sprawiła mu tyle problemów, zdradziła tyle razy – ale nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopak w odpowiedzi objął ją delikatnie, pozwalając, aby gorące łzy kobiety wsiąkały w rękaw jego czerwonej koszuli.

\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam – wydukała wiedźma. – Przepraszam za wszystko, co mówiłam złe, za wszelkie problemy, które ci sprawiłam, za wszystkie razy, kiedy cię zdradziłam. Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam…

\- Na płacz, Wuya – odpowiedział Jack. – I nie przepraszaj. Wiedźmie nie przystoi przepraszać.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – kobieta niemal krzyknęła, uderzając pięścią w jego pierś. – Czy ty wiesz, jak okropnie się czułam, kiedy powiedzieli mi, że nie żyjesz?  
\- Jestem zdolny sobie to wyobrazić – odparł chłopak spokojnym, miłym tonem.

\- To jest właściwie dobre pytanie, jeśli mogę przeszkodzić – odezwała się Kimiko. – Jakim cudem ty w ogóle żyjesz?

\- To dość długa historia –powiedział Jack, kiedy Wuya w końcu odsunęła się od niego.

\- My mamy czas – stwierdził Raimundo.

\- Niestety, ja nie mam – odparł Jack. – Muszę już iść, praca sama się nie zrobi – westchnął, wyciągając notatnik i krótki ołówek z zewnętrznej kieszeni kamizelki i na szybko napisał coś na kartce, wyrywając ją i podając Omiemu.

\- Co to? – zapytała Kimiko, spoglądając chłopakowi przez ramię.

\- Adres siedziby mojej firmy. Jeśli żadne Wu nie uaktywni się do tego czasu, wpadnijcie jutro po południu. Uprzedzę o tym moją sekretarkę – powiedział, chowając notatnik i ołówek do wewnętrznej kieszeni kamizelki.

\- Zaraz, co? – zapytał Raimundo. – Jak to praca, siedziba, firma, sekretarka?

\- Normalnie. To, że wy nie znacie świata poza swoją świątynią nie znaczy wcale, że ten świat nie istnieje. A ja w tym świecie żyję i muszę sobie radzić.  
Mnisi spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Te słowa nie były przyjemne, ale były prawdziwe. Jack odwrócił się do Chase'a i Wuyi, którzy nadal stali obok.

\- Zaproszenie tyczyło się także i was, choć wątpię, aby potrzebny był wam mój adres – powiedział, po czym szybkim, sprężystym krokiem zostawił ich samych znikając za zakrętem, zabierając wygrane Wu ze sobą.


	4. Wy, co istniejecie poza światem

**Rozdział Trzeci**

Wy, co istniejecie poza światem

* * *

_Ponowne spotkanie z Jackiem dało mnichom bardzo dużo do myślenia. To, że oni istnieją poza światem nie znaczy, że świat istnieje poza nimi. A Chase, który nigdy się specjalnie tym światem nie interesował, teraz stwierdził, że może jednak warto._

* * *

Atmosfera w świątyni dzisiaj wyjątkowo różniła się od tej zwyczajowej, szczególnie po powrocie młodych mnichów. Każdy z nich wydawał się czymś wyjątkowo poruszony i każdy wyrażał to w zupełnie inny sposób. Fung nawet nie zdążył zapytać jak poszedł Pojedynek, kiedy cała piątka rozpierzchła się po terenie. Nawet Dojo, wyjątkowo, był bardzo cichy i spokojny. Co gorsza nikt nawet nie szepnął mu słowa o tym, co zaszło – czegokolwiek, co mogłoby naprowadzić go na właściwy trop. I przez to Fung był bardzo zmartwiony. Jeśli nie wiedział, z jakim problemem borykają się jego uczniowie to jak miał im pomóc? Siedział właśnie w świątynnej kuchni przy stole, Rezem z świątynnym smokiem.

\- Dojo? – zapytał stary mistrz podchodząc do miniaturowego smoka siedzącego na drewnianej ramie okrągłego, otwartego okna. – Powiesz mi, co się stało?

\- Później, mistrzu – westchnął smok, odwracając powoli nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę w jego stronę. – Sam sobie musze to najpierw poukładać.

\- Dobrze. Nie naciskam.

\- Wiem, że się o nas martwisz, ale to, co się dzisiaj stało… Ja nawet nie wiem, jak to opowiedzieć. Muszę pomyśleć. Sam.

Fung kiwnął głową, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Teraz wiedział, że stało się coś naprawdę ważnego, ale nadal nie wiedział, co. Mimo to, na razie postanowił nie naciskać. Wierzył, że jeśli dzieciaki lub Dojo będą chcieli mu powiedzieć, to powiedzą.

Kimiko kiwnęła tylko głową, kiedy mistrz Fung przeszedł obok niej, zajęta wystukiwaniem czegoś na swoim tablecie. Spicer Corporations, mówił nagłówek pogrubionymi, wielkimi literami. Od kiedy tylko wrócili, Kimiko szukała wszelkich informacji o nowej firmie Jacka i była szczerze zaskoczona tym, jak wiele już znalazła. Musiała przyznać, że Jack naprawdę wziął się za siebie w ciągu tych ostatnich pięciu lat. Tak bardzo, że osiągnął niemożliwe – dla zwykłego człowieka – rzeczy. W jego środowisku nazywano go po prostu geniuszem. W ciągu tych pięciu lat zdał trzy doktoraty na trzech najbardziej prestiżowych uczelniach świata, założył i rozwinął firmę, przy czym stał się praktycznie jednym z najbogatszych ludzi na świecie, i jednym z najbardziej liczących się w środowisku nie tylko biznesowym, ale i – co ciekawe – politycznym. A to były tylko ogólno dostępne informacje o jego publicznych osiągnięciach. Po tym, co Kimiko zaobserwowała, nie próżnował także jeśli chodziło o treningi.

Co ją najbardziej uderzyło to fakt, że główną siedzibę firmy – tę, której adres podał – miał nigdzie indziej, niż w Szanghaju. Nie dość, że było to w Chinach, to jeszcze całkiem blisko od ich świątyni. Przez te pięć lat Jack działał tuż pod ich nosami, a oni nie zauważyli absolutnie niczego.

\- Masz coś? – zapytał cicho Raimundo, siadając obok dziewczyny i podając jej kubek ciepłej herbaty. Kimiko westchnęła, biorąc naczynie w dłoń i upijając nieco bursztynowego płynu.

\- Nic ponad to, co miałam pół godziny temu – odpowiedziała, odstawiając kubek na ziemię obok swojej nogi. – Jakim cudem on się wybudował tuż pod naszym nosem, a my nic nie zauważyliśmy? Przecież tyle razy byliśmy w Szanghaju! – syknęła dziewczyna.

\- Spicer miał rację – przyznał Raimundo. – Nie znamy świata poza świątynią.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy inni mają rację – stwierdziła dziewczyna, odkładając tablet i biorąc kubek w dłonie. – Tak bardzo tego nienawidzę.

\- Ja też nie. Chodź, sprawdzimy co u Claya może?

\- Ta…

**~(x)~**

Clay siedział na wysokim, zimnym murze otaczającym świątynię pozornie bezpiecznym kręgiem, twarzą zwrócony w stronę tego, co znajdowało się poza 'bezpiecznym' okręgiem, poza ostoja, którą wszystkie smoki doskonale znały. Jego kowbojski kapelusz leżał obok, do połowy wypełniony ziarnem, o całej powierzchni zajętej przez głodne ptactwo.

Blondwłosy kowboj siedział pochylony przed siebie, z rękami wspartymi na udach, wpatrzony w błękitny horyzont na wschodzie. Słońce ogrzewało mu kark.

Ptactwo nagle podniosło w piski i wszystkie, jak jeden poderwały się do góry omal nie przewracając kapelusza, kiedy Raimundo i Kimiko bez trudu wskoczyli na wysoki mur, siadając obok kowboja bez słowa.

\- O czym tak myślisz? – zapytał Raimundo, łapiąc jeden z mniejszych, luźnych kamyczków i rzucił go przed siebie.

\- O świecie – odparł Clay. – Znaczy, ja lubię życie mnicha. Bardzo lubię. Ale to pojawienie się Jacka dało mi do myślenia… Ile świata już nam uciekło przez te… Siedem lat w świątyni?

Kimiko już otwierała usta, żeby się odezwać, ale dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że nie ma pojęcia, co chce powiedzieć. Clay miał rację, nieważne jak poruszyć tę kwestię. Jack też miał rację. To, że oni istnieli poza światem nie znaczyło, że świat istniał poza nimi. Co więcej, znaczyło to, że ten świat im uciekał, oddalał się od nich, pomiędzy wiecznymi treningami, odszukiwaniem Wu, pojedynkami ze złem, zamknięci w świątyni, ślepi na to, co było wokoło.

\- Życie nam ucieka – wyszeptała nagle dziewczyna, unosząc blade, delikatne dłonie do góry, oglądając je z każdej strony. – Ucieka, przecieka przez palce jak woda, przesypuje się jak piasek. A my jesteśmy tu uziemieni, w tej świątyni, na zawsze.

Kimiko podniosła dłoń wysoko do góry, patrząc na błękit nieba między szeroko rozłożonymi palcami z brzydkim grymasem na twarzy.

\- Spotkanie Spicera naprawdę dało nam do myślenia – przyznał Raimundo. – Przynajmniej naszej trójce, nie wiem, jak Omiemu i Ping Pongowi. Jeden nie zna prawdziwego życia, drugi nie widzi jego sensu poza pierwszym. Masakra. Są jak syjamskie bliźniaki, zrośnięte mózgami.

\- Rai, przestań – syknęła Kimiko, uderzając Brazylijczyka w ramię ze zgorszoną miną. Udając zgorszona minę, bynajmniej, gdyż jej głos był rozbawiony.

\- Musi być jakieś wyjście – zaczął nagle Clay, wstając na wąskim murze. – Jakiś sposób, żeby pogodzić nasze 'mnichowanie' z życiem. Z życiem, z którego nas wyrwano, za którym tęsknimy.

\- Kowboj mądrze gada – przyznał Raimundo. – Szkoda tylko, ze tak późno na to wpadliśmy.

\- Pójdziemy jutro do Jacka, pogadamy, może coś wymyślimy – powiedziała Kimiko, również wstając. – W końcu on jakoś musiał pogodzić życie z treningami, i tą nauką. Nie uwierzę, że to wszystko wzięło się u niego znikąd.

\- I twierdzisz, że rudy nam tak po prostu zdradzi sekret swojej zajebistości? – parsknął Brazylijczyk, nadal siedząc.

\- Zmienił się, wydoroślał. Może już nie jest po stronie zła? – zapytała Japonka.

\- Zachowywał się jakby był neutralny – przyznał Clay, kiwając głową.

\- Postanowione! – Raimundo klasnął w dłonie, skacząc na równe nogi, bez problemu zachowując równowagę na murze nieco węższym od jego stopy, ponad przepaścią ciągnącą się setki metrów w dół. – Będziemy mili, to może nam powie.

Kimiko i Clay kiwnęli głowami w tym samym momencie. Spotkanie czerwonowłosego geniusza po latach sprawiło, że w ich duszach zaiskrzyła tęsknota za byłym życiem. A teraz, kto wie, może mieli szanse je odzyskać, choćby w niewielkim stopniu?

**~(x)~ **

Omi siedział w ogrodzie, na gałęzi rozłożystego drzewa wyrastającego w samym centrum. Siedział po turecku, ze splecionymi dłońmi i wydawał się medytować. Jednakże, były to tylko pozory – Omi, jakkolwiek by nie próbował, nie potrafił odnaleźć spokoju by zapaść choćby w pół-trans, nie mówiąc o pełnym stanie medytacji. Nie wiedział, jak poukładać sobie w głowie zdarzenia z wcześniej, kiedy okazało się, że Jack Spicer jednak nie jest martwy. Wiązało się to głównie z faktem, iż Omi miał bardzo twardą głowę i myślał strasznie schematycznie, oraz, nawet teraz, naiwnie. Jego zakres pojmowania nie był na tyle szeroki, żeby faktycznie przyjąć do wiadomości, że Jack Spicer przeżył i przez pięć lat się ukrywał. Znaczy, doskonale rozumiał to, ze Jack przeżył, zawsze istniała taka szansa. To, że się ukrywał było poza pojmowaniem młodego mnicha. To po prostu nie pasowało do osobowości Spicera…

Ale z drugiej strony, co Omi wiedział o owej osobowości?

Parę razy walczyli, parę razy rozmawiali, parę razy mnisi napadli na Jacka w jego domu, kiedy istniało podejrzenie, że znowu ukradł ich Wu. I to było, tak naprawdę, wszystko. To nie dawało im prawa, by uważać, że znają Jacka, choć do Omiego wcale to nie przemawiało. Był święcie przekonany, że wiedział o czerwonowłosym chłopaku – mężczyźnie – absolutnie wszystko, choć nie wiedział nic. Nie dopuszczał jednak tego do wiadomości, przez co nic nie miało dla niego sensu – bynajmniej nic z zachowania Jacka.

\- Omi? – odezwał sie nagle głos spomiędzy wyższych liści.

\- Tak, Ping Pong? – zapytał starszy mnich, kiedy młodszy zgrabnie zeskoczył na niższą gałąź, siadając obok. Wyglądał niemalże jak kopia Omiego, tylko niższy, wątlejszej budowy, z wielkimi okularami o zielonych szkłach na nosie.

\- Kim był ten mężczyzna z wcześniej? Ten z czerwonymi włosami. Ktoś wam znany? – zapytał młodszy mnich i Omi westchnął. Przecież Ping Pong nie wiedział o Jacku nic, w końcu dołączył do nich ponad rok po 'śmierci' chłopaka.

\- Stary znajomy – odparł starszy mnich, nadal tkwiąc w tej samej siedzącej pozycji. – Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że został zabity pięć lat temu, ale jednak udało mu się przeżyć i teraz wrócił.

\- Kim on dla was był? – drążył Ping Pong.

\- Tak jakby przyjacielem – odparł Omi. – Często walczyliśmy z nim o Wu. Właściwie to z nim chyba najczęściej ze wszystkich. To on uwolnił Wuyę i zaczął to wszystko.

\- Czyli jest zły?

\- Nie, Ping Pong. Wtedy był zagubiony, miał w sobie dobro, ale i zło. Z drugiej strony, bez niego nie byłoby nas tu – powiedział Omi, otwierając oczy i unosząc dłoń, na której z cichym trzepotem wylądował duży motyl. – Teraz jednak odnalazł swoją drogę, mam nadzieję.

\- Czemu dopiero teraz się pokazał?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To zupełnie do niego niepodobne.

Omi tak naprawdę nie miał jednak pojęcia, co mogło być do Jacka podobne.

**~(x)~ **

Chase półleżał na jednym z wielu tapczanów znajdujących się w pseudo-gościnnym pokoju jego zamczyska, jedną ręką ciągle masując swój splot słoneczny. Obecnie nie miał na sobie swojej ciężkiej zbroi, tylko luźną, chińską koszulę z zielonego jedwabiu i proste, czarne spodnie. Nawet butów sobie w ten chwili poskąpił – jego stopy i tak zostały w pewnym stopniu zakryte przez niewielkiego, leżącego na nich, dzikiego kota, wiec chase nie mógł narzekać na zimno. Drugą rękę miał wyciągniętą, jeżdżąc palcami po łbie mruczącego kota, na którego brzuchu obecnie znajdowała się jego głowa. Już sam dźwięk mruczenia był dla Chase'a uspakajający, a wywołane nim drżenie działało jak najlepszy środek przeciwbólowy. Chase zawsze bardzo lubił koty, i nie krył się z tym – w końcu wszystkich pokonanych przez siebie wojowników zmieniał w te zwierzęta – gdyż działały na niego bardzo relaksująco. Były szybkie, zwinne, mordercze, miały miękkie futro, ich mruczenie generowało uspokajające fale i były inteligentne. Idealne.

\- Chase! – mężczyzna niemal poderwał się do siadu, kiedy usłyszał wrzask Wuyi, jednakże głowa leżącego obok tygrysa, obecnie ułożona na jego brzuchu, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. W zamian przyjął zirytowany wyraz twarzy i otworzył jedno oko, spoglądając na wiedźmę.

\- O cóż ci znowu chodzi? – syknął. Wuya oberwała chyba nawet mocniej od niego, ale zamiast wypoczywać, to od kiedy tylko wrócili latała po całym pałacu jak kot z pęcherzem. Wcześniej dawała mu leżeć w spokoju. Wcześniej, czyli do teraz.

\- W co ja mam się ubrać? – krzyknęła, wyrzucając ręce do góry, w odpowiedzi na co Chase uderzył się z otwartej dłoni w czoło. – No weź pomóż!

\- Masz całą szafę ubrań. Wybierz coś – prychnął lord, machając ręką.

\- Właśnie na tym polega problem kobiety. Mam całą szafę i nie mam w co się ubrać, bo nie potrafię się na nic zdecydować! – Wuya tym razem tylko głośno wygłosiła swoje myśli, zamiast krzyku, ale nie obyło się bez założonych na pierś rąk, nadętych policzków i teatralnego tupnięcia. – No weź mi pomóż!

\- Wybierz kilka proponowanych opcji i dopiero wtedy zawracaj mi głowę – prychnął Chase, przewracając się na bok, plecami do wiedźmy, która tylko fuknęła coś w odpowiedzi. O tym, że opuściła pokój poinformowały Chase'a jej oddalające się, głośne kroki. A skoro dał jej takie a nie inne ultimatum, to był pewien, że ma spokój na całkiem długi czas. Czas idealny, żeby uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę. Chase uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy wielki tygrys, który wcześniej powstrzymał go od wstania przyniósł w pysku duży, puchaty koc. Zagrzebany w materiał, otoczony ciepłymi kotami, bezpieczny od wrzasków Wuyi Chase zasnął.

To nie tak, że nie obchodziło go spotkanie z Jackiem – po prostu teraz, w swoim leżu miał okazję w spokoju wypocząć, śniąc o obrazie pokonanego, upokorzonego Hannibala. Musiał przyznać, że była to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie przytrafiły u się ostatnio.

Więc Chase śnił, o głębokiej czerwieni.

**~(x)~**

Słysząc głośny, miarowy dźwięk uderzających o kamienną podłogę, twardych obcasów wiedźmy, koci wojownicy pierzchali jej z drogi. Mimo tego, że wiedźma nie odzyskała nawet ćwierci swojej dawnej mocy, zaklęci w koty ludzie wiedzieli, że z tą kobietą nie należy zadzierać. Szczególnie, kiedy jest wściekła.

Ale Wuya nie była wściekła. Była po prostu poirytowana, obolała i nieco zagubiona. Mogłoby się wydawać dziwne, że już teraz martwi się nad strojem, w którym pójdzie do Jacka – że w ogóle się tym martwi – ale czuła, że w tak wielkiej firmie ludzie mogliby dziwnie patrzeć na bosą, rozczochrana kobietę w podartej sukni. A co, jeśli przyjmowanie takiej obdartej kobiety przyniosło Jackowi wstyd? W końcu w takim otoczeniu wszyscy zwracali uwagę na wszystko, a Jack na pewno miał przeciwników czyhających na potknięcie.

Ale Chase, oczywiście, wolał leżakować na tapczanie, zakokoniony w puchatym kocu, otoczony przez koty niż jej pomóc. Typowe.

Wuya wpadła do swojego pokoju, podeszła do szafy, otworzyła drzwi z rozmachem i…

I tu pojawił się problem.

Szafa wielkości pokoju, po brzegi wypełniona ubraniami. I co ona ma niby założyć?

**~(x)~**

Chase mruknął coś niewyraźnie przez sen, kiedy ktoś energicznie potrząsnął jego ramieniem, odganiając niechcianego ktosia machnięciem ręki. Ów ktoś postanowił być jednak zawzięty, skutecznie wybudzając Chase'a poprzez energiczne potrząsanie.

\- Co do…? – warknął lord, przecierając oczy.

\- Pobudka, królewiczu – rozbrzmiał nad nim głos Wuyi. – Wybrałam kilka kombinacji strojów, teraz ty pomóż mi wybrać ten jeden.

Chase spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę z czystym zamiarem zignorowania wiedźmy, jednak ta nadęła policzki, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i tupała głośno obcasami w ziemię dopóty, dopóki Chase wreszcie nie zdecydował się ruszyć swego jestestwa z ciepłej kanapy. Kiedy się podniósł do siadu, Wuya najpierw umilkła, wpatrując się w niego, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Czego się śmiejesz? – prychnął mężczyzna, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- No bo wyglądasz, jakbyś miał afro! – wydukała wiedźma pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami. Chase tylko wywrócił oczami i pstryknął palcami, a jego włosy natychmiast znów wróciły do swojej zwyczajowej, nieco oklapniętej, dokładnie rozczesanej formy.

\- Idziemy – warknął, nadal nieco zaspany, i wyprzedził wiedźmę. Znał drogę do jej pokoju bardzo dobrze. Znał cały swój pałac. Wuya tylko syknęła cicho, wchodząc za nim do pomieszczenia. Łącznie udało się jej wybrać pięć proponowanych strojów. Dwa wisiały na otwartych drzwiach szafy, pozostałe trzy zaczepione o ramę baldachimu łóżka. Wuya już miała się odezwać, kiedy Chase uniósł dłoń i podszedł do pierwszego stroju. Popatrzył chwilę, poszedł dalej, to samo było z następnym. Przy trzecim zatrzymał się na dłużej, w końcu biorąc go w dłoń, po czym poszedł obejrzeć pozostałe dwa. Czwarty niemal rzucił na ziemię i przy piątym znów się zatrzymał, zastanawiając się pomiędzy nim a trzecim. W końcu jednak wybrał ten trzeci – prostą, chińską sukienkę bez rękawów w brązowym kolorze, przeplataną błyszczącą, złotą nicią, tworzącą wzory liści.

\- Masz, kobieto – mruknął, wciskając Wuyi sukienkę w dłonie. – I daj mi się wyspać.

\- Jasne, jasne – parsknęła wiedźma, ale po chwili złagodniała. – Dzięki.

**~(x)~**

Jack ziewnął, przecierając oczy. Był nieco zmęczony, do czego też miał święte prawo. Nieprzespana noc, praca, pojedynek, praca. Ale to wszystko było zaplanowane, specjalnie po to, by mógł wreszcie się ujawnić i przyjąć swoich nietypowych gości w spokoju, bez góry papierów na biurku i setek telefonów, których nawet rzesza sekretarzy i sekretarek nie potrafiła ogarnąć w godzinach szczytu. Oraz po to, by nareszcie mógł się wyspać.

Wygiął się do tyłu na krześle, rozprostowując nieco zastałe kości i mruknął coś pod nosem. Już prawie skończył, i to było jedyne, co go pocieszało. Jack nienawidził papierkowej roboty, ale skoro chciał mieć jutro specjalnych gości, musiał się specjalnie przygotować


	5. Świat, w którym się nie odnajdziecie

**Rozdział Czwarty**

Świat, w którym się nie odnajdziecie

* * *

_Czwartkowe popołudnie to dobry moment, żeby spotkać się ze starymi znajomymi. Szczególnie, ze nie widziało się ich od pięciu lat udając martwego. Jednakże, jeśli zaprasza się ich na najwyższe piętro siedziby koncernu wśród eleganckich ludzi, mogą stać się troszkę nerwowi. I problematyczni._

* * *

Jack nie wiedział, jak powinien się czuć, naprawdę. Właśnie dziś, dosłownie za chwilę mieli przyjść do niego bardzo specjalni goście – mnisi Xiaolinu, Chase i Wuya. Osoby, przed którymi przez pięć lat ukrywał fakt, że przeżył atak białowłosej lisicy. Od dwunastej spodziewał się ich w każdej chwili. Zapewne powinien być szczęśliwy, w końcu mnisi byli teoretycznie jego przyjaciółmi, – jedynymi, jakich swego czasu miał; swego czasu, kiedy bawił się w kompletnego nieudacznika – Chase idolem, a Wuya… Cóż, matkowała mu prawie tak często, jak go zdradzała. Powinien być szczęśliwy? A może zdenerwowany? A może oba na raz, albo coś innego? Nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział tyle, że na chwilę obecną nie czuł praktycznie nic. Był spokojny i nieco znudzony. Czyżby trening wyprał go z emocji? Nie, to nie było możliwe, w stosunku do innych zachowywał się normalnie, nieraz nawet zbyt emocjonalnie.

Nagłe pukanie dobiegające od strony drzwi sprawiło, że aż podskoczył w fotelu.

\- Jack? – zapytał kobiecy głos, kiedy drzwi uchyliły się nieco.

\- Chryste Panie, Izuna, nie strasz mnie tak! – syknął, poprawiając kołnierz czerwonej koszuli.

\- Nie straszę cię, zapewne znowu się zamyśliłeś – powiedziała Izuna zza drzwi. – Przy wejściu stoi banda rozwrzeszczanych nastolatków z jaszczurką, elegancka dama i dość tajemniczy, szykowny jegomość. Twierdzą, że są umówieni. To znaczy, jegomość twierdzi, nastolatkowe tylko się drą, a dama wygląda, jakby miała zaraz dostać palpitacji. Co z nimi zrobić?

\- Wpuścić, faktycznie są umówieni. Nie mów mi, że znowu będziesz schodzić na sam dół?

\- Nie byłam na dole, dostałam telefon z recepcji. Wiesz kto to?

\- Chase Young i Wuya, a dzieciaki są mnichami z Xiaolinu. Starzy znajomi.

\- Skoro to mnisi, to nie powinni być bardziej… Opanowani?

\- Nie ta banda. Leć już, zanim wyrządzą jakąś szkodę.

\- Tak jest, panie prezesie.

\- I każ się dzieciakom w ogóle uspokoić, wstydu mi narobią, jeśli jeszcze im się to nie udało – prychnął Jack, machając ręką. Drzwi do gabinetu zostały cicho zamknięte, a zduszony stukot obcasów upewnił Jacka, że Izuna pośpieszyła wpuścić gości.

Jack miał teraz parę minut, żeby ostatecznie przygotować się do tego spotkania, ale szczerze nie wiedział, czy jest w tym sens i czy w ogóle mu się chce. Albo, czy tego potrzebuje. Nie sądził, aby zmienili się wiele – mnisi przez te lata żyli w absolutnym odosobnieniu, żadne otoczenie nie miało jak na nich wpłynąć, by się zmienili. To samo tyczyło się Chase'a i Wuyi, lata obojga mogły być mierzone w setkach, i zawsze pozostawali niezmienni. Jedyna osoba, z którą mógł mieć problem, to Ping Pong, młodsza wersja Omiego - chłopak, który dołączył do mnichów już po zniknięciu Jacka. Ale jeśli faktycznie ów Ping Pong przyjął sobie Omiego jako wzór, na co wskazywałoby chociaż jego zachowanie, nie powinien być zbyt dużym utrudnieniem.

Jack westchnął, wstając i podszedł do wielkiego okna, spoglądając na panoramę Szanghaju.

**~(x)~**

Chase stał przed oszklonym drapaczem chmur nieco zdezorientowany. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jakim cudem, ale Wuyi udało się go zmusić do zrzucenia zbroi i założenia 'czegoś bardziej szykownego', na co składała się biała, jedwabna, chińska koszula, czarna kamizelka, czarne spodnie i buty. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak wiedźma tego dokonała. Jednakże, nie był zadowolony – bez swojej zbroi czuł się dziwnie odkryty, bez znajomego ciężaru i ochrony. Rozumiał chodzić bez zbroi po swoim pałacu, ale faktycznie wyjść na zewnątrz? Nigdy. Do teraz bynajmniej.

Wychodząc z zamczyska, Wuya emanowała pewnością siebie, ale lordowi już wtedy zdawało się, że traci ów pewność z każdym następnym krokiem. W ten oto sposób, kiedy znaleźli się przed drzwiami biurowca, Wuya była już tylko strzępkiem nerwów, miętosząc kawałek brązowej, wyszywanej złotymi nićmi sukienki.

Mnisi oczywiście już tam byli, przed wejściem, robiąc straszne zamieszanie. Omi i Ping Pong wydzierali się na całe gardła jeden przez drugiego, a reszta starała się ich albo powstrzymać, albo zignorować. Ochrona budynku sama już nie wiedziała, co robić. Kimiko stała na uboczu, w czerwono-białej, wytartej szacie mnicha, czerwona z zażenowania aż po uszy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak wielki wstyd przynosili jej dwaj młodzi, wydzierający się mnisi. Już po pierwszych pięciu minutach miała serdecznie dość krytycznych spojrzeń i cichych komentarzy typu 'co za małpy', 'kompletny brak kultury osobistej' czy 'takie zwierzęta powinno się trzymać w klatkach'. Gdyby mogła, zapadłaby się pod ziemię, jednakże nie mogła. Jedynym, co było w jej zasięgu to chowanie twarzy we włosach i udawanie, że wcale nie istnieje.

Dziewczyna zawsze uważała się za silną psychicznie, ale w tej chwili, stojąc tam przed tym biurowcem w Szanghaju czuła się tak bardzo gorsza, przytłoczona realiami prawdziwego świata, nieprzystosowana do nich. Te parę szczerych zdań o zachowaniu Omiego i Ping Ponga, skierowane w stronę całej grupki sprawiły, że miała ochotę płakać.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się nagle Chase, głośno i stanowczo, odpychając dwóch młodych mnichów na bok. – To jest siedziba Spicer Corporations, jak mniemam?

\- Co…? Tak, tak – wymruczał jeden z ochroniarzy z widoczną ulgą, kiedy mnisi nareszcie nie byli dla niego tak dużym problemem.

\- Ja i moja koleżanka jesteśmy umówieni z panem Spicerem na spotkanie – powiedział, prze słowie 'koleżanka' kiwając głową na Wuyę, która była zbyt zdenerwowana by zareagować.

\- Tak, już powiadamiam – ochroniarz pokiwał głową, nie pytając nawet o imię. Widocznie był bardzo zmęczony i podenerwowany ekscesami młodych mnichów.

\- Chase Young! – wydarł się Omi, wskazując na niego palcem, i tym razem nie tylko Kimiko, ale i Chase miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Stał jednak wyprostowany przy ochroniarzu, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, bardzo skutecznie ignorując młodego mnicha.

Wuya za to miała wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie palpitacji serca, albo co najmniej zemdleje. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio była tak zdenerwowana – czy kiedykolwiek była – ale prostackie zachowanie nastolatków sprawiało, że czuła się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Pan Chase Young i pani Wuya? – rozległo się nagle od strony drzwi, nim te zdążyły się do końca rozsunąć, zwracając uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

\- To my – odparł Chase, odwracając się w stronę źródła głosu. – A pani to…?

Uczucie skrajnego zażenowania Kimiko w ciągu sekundy wymieszało się z poczuciem jeszcze skrajniejszej gorszości, kiedy spojrzała na kobietę, która wyszła ich powitać. Była ona wyraźnie japońskiej urody – Kimiko, sama będąc Japonką, potrafiła rozpoznać poszczególne typy azjatyckich twarzy, w szczególności japońskie – jednak kobieta była też bardzo wysoka, ale na pewno nie za sprawą butów, które były na płaskim obcasie. Ubrana w szykowną, czarną garsonkę o długich, zdrowych, czarnych włosach związanych w koński ogon, o opanowanych, brązowych oczach i wyraźnych rysach. Kimiko naprawdę poczuła się gorsza, w rozciągniętych, przypominających piżamy szatach, nieco podniszczonych włosach w luźnym kucyku, bez żadnych upiększaczy. Kiedyś się przebierała i czesała na różne sposoby, ale w końcu przestała to robić, w pełni poświęcając się świątynnym obowiązkom. Teraz widziała, jaki to był błąd – nigdy nie powinna była przestawać o siebie dbać.

\- Kurogane Izuna, sekretarka pana Spicera – powiedziała kobieta, skłaniając się lekko. Chase oddał ukłon z gracją. Izuna odwróciła głowę w stronę Wuyi, spoglądając na wiedźmę dość przelotnie, oceniającym wzrokiem. Wiedźma, zauważając dość przychylne spojrzenie, wyraźnie się rozluźniła, nawet lekko uśmiechając. Kiedy jednak taksujące spojrzenie Izuny przeniosło się na Kimiko, już nie takie przychylne, Chase miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna spali się ze wstydu.

\- Pani pochodzi z Japonii, jak mniemam? – zapytała Wuya.

\- Tak. Urodziłam się i wychowałam w Shizuoce, w Japonii. Ale teraz proszę już za mną, prezes czeka – powiedziała sekretarka, ruszając powrotem do budynku. Po kilku krokach odwróciła się jednak, wskazując palcem z pomalowanym na srebro paznokciem na Dojo, obecnie znajdującego się na ramieniu Claya. – Zwierząt na teren biurowca nie wpuszczamy.

Smok chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Clay ubiegł go, zatrzaskując pyszczek stworzenia palcami. Blondwłosy kowboj spojrzał na sekretarkę błagalnie.

\- A nie dałoby się zrobić wyjątku? – zapytał.

\- Wy zrobiliście wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną awanturę pod budynkiem, ale nie sądzę, aby o takie wyjątki wam chodziło - odparła chłodno Izuna.

\- Ale przecież…! – krzyknął Omi, rozkładając ręce. Kobieta jednak uraczyła go twardym, ciemnobrązowym spojrzeniem na tyle skutecznie, że zamilkł.

\- Przecież co? – zapytała Izuna, ale łysy mnich już nie odpowiedział, spuszczając głowę.

Chase wyminął mnichów bez najmniejszego zainteresowania, ale Wuya nie mogła powstrzymać wpełzającego jej na usta cienia wrednego uśmieszku. Czuła się w tej chwili tak bardzo lepsza od mnichów – schludnie, elegancko ubrana, dobrze wychowana dama w doborowym wręcz towarzystwie. Może była Tą Złą, ale była dobrze wychowaną Tą Złą. Dlatego też podążyła za Izuną z uniesioną głową, pewnym, ale jednak nie agresywnym krokiem, wzbudzając raczej pozytywne zainteresowanie. Ona i Chase, schludnie, elegancko ubrana para. Podświadomi starała się zachować choćby symboliczny dystans między nimi a mnichami.

\- Wątpię, że wszyscy zmieścimy się do windy – powiedziała Izuna, podchodząc do środka transportu. – Ja jednakże wolałabym nie przebywać w tak małym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z bandą spoconych, niewychowanych, rozdartych jak małpy smarkaczy, jeśli to nie problem.

Mnisi, wszyscy jak jeden, spuścili głowy czerwoni z zażenowania. Popędzili pod podany adres tuż po porannym treningu, nawet się nie odświeżywszy. Nie pomyśleli, ale czy to naprawdę była wymówka tłumacząca, dlaczego nie zjawili się w tak ważnym miejscu odpowiednio ubrani? Szczera uwaga przesycona nieukrywaną złośliwością uderzyła i zabolała.

\- Nie musi pani być aż tak ostra… - wymruczał Raimundo.

\- Jestem bardzo miła, nie rzucam epitetami – odfuknęła Izuna, słyszalnie poirytowana, na zewnątrz jednak niewzruszona, o obojętnych oczach. – Macie szczęście, że w ogóle was tu wpuściłam. Tylko dla tego, że prezes mi kazał.

\- Możemy już jechać, pani Kurogane? – zapytał Chase, wchodząc do windy, której drzwi właśnie rozwarły się za plecami sekretarki.

\- Naturalnie – odparła kobieta, łagodniejąc. – Wy pojedziecie potem. Albo możecie iść schodami na przedostatnie piętro, jeśli technologia was przerasta.

Raimundo chciał już się odgryźć, ale nim zdążył sformułować sensowną wypowiedź, metalowe drzwi windy zamknęły się w ciszy, oddzielając Izunę, Wuyę i Chase'a od mnichów. Pomiędzy nimi zapanowała niezręczna cisza, każdy wręcz bał się odezwać. W końcu Kimiko nacisnęła przycisk przywołujący windę, i przerwała ciszę, kiedy w końcu owa zjechała na dół.

\- Jedziemy?

Reszta mnichów tylko niemo przytaknęła.

**~(x)~**

Jack uśmiechnął się delikatnie, słysząc delikatne skrzypnięcie drzwi i wyczuwając dwie znajome obecności w pokoju. Odwrócił się plecami do okna, spoglądając na nowoprzybyłych, najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli Tej Złej strony, Heylinu. Wuya, podenerwowana, w schludnej, brązowo-złotej sukience i włosach w niedokładnym koku oraz Chase, również wyjątkowo ubrany bardziej 'po cywilnemu', z długimi włosami związanymi luźno na plecach.

\- Chase, Wuya, miło was znów widzieć. Siadajcie – przywitał się Jack, wskazując na wygodnie wyglądającą sofę ustawioną przed jego dużym biurkiem. Ten gabinet, na najwyższym piętrze, najmilej umeblowany, z widokiem na panoramę Szanghaju służył Jackowi do pracy i podejmowania najważniejszych gości. Chase i Wuya powinni czuć się uprzywilejowani, ale tego chłopak postanowił im nie mówić. – A reszta…?

\- Nie pozwoliłam im jechać z nami windą – przyznała się Izuna. – Im nie pomógłby nawet prysznic w najmocniejszych perfumach Chanel.

\- Nie bądź taka radykalna, Kuro – zaśmiał się Jack, machając dłonią. – Ale znając ich, porównanie jest jednak bardziej trafne, niźli nie.

\- Zrobić herbaty? – zapytała sekretarka, natychmiastowo zmieniając temat.

\- A jakiej herbaty? – zainteresowała się Wuya, zaraz po tym milknąc, speszona.

\- Nie denerwuj się, tu nie panuje taka napięta atmosfera, jak na dole – upewnił wiedźmę Jack, na co ta wyraźnie się rozluźniła. – Ja chcę moją kaszmirową.

\- Cynamon i dzika róża, trzy łyżeczki cukru – wyrecytowała Izuna, odwracając się w stronę gości. – Co do wyboru, zgromadziliśmy tyle rodzajów herbat, ile się dało. Jack jest tak jakby koneserem, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o Chińskie herbaty.

\- To ja poproszę Quilan, z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru – powiedziała Wuya.

\- Da Fang, bez dodatków – dodał Chase, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie. – To o czym chciałeś rozmawiać?

\- Wiem, że oni dali przykład skrajnego niewychowania, ale ja nie chcę im odpłacać tym samym, więc poczekajmy na mnichów, dobrze? – zaproponował Jack spokojnym głosem. Chase tylko kiwnął głową, rozglądając się niezbyt dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu. Było całkiem przyjemne, utrzymane w tonacji czerni, bieli i szkła, ale jednak nie chłodne, jak mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Ściany były białe, ozdobione czarnymi, chińskimi wzorami, podłoga ciemnoszara, na wysoki połysk. Zalegające na niej dywany puchate, wszystkie okrągłe na wzór monochromatycznych pawich oczek. Meble były ciemne, blaty oszklone. Sofy i fotele, obłożone monochromatycznymi, jedwabnymi poduszkami wydawały się być ze skóry, ale dopiero kontakt fizyczny uświadamiał w nieprawdziwości owego złudzenia. Były miękkie, nieco szorstkie i piekielnie wygodne, o czym Chase właśnie się przekonywał.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a pojawili się i mnisi, wpadając do pomieszczenia z przysłowiowego buta. Oczywiście, Omi już na wstępie zaczął się wydzierać.

\- Jacku Spicerze, wytłumacz cię! – krzyknął już z progu. – Jakim prawem Dojo nie został tu wpuszczony przez tamtą kobietę?!

\- Moim prawem – warknął czerwono włosy mężczyzna, opierając się tyłem o biurko w nieco ignorancki sposób. – To porządny biurowiec, a nie chlew dla smoka z obrzydliwymi nawykami.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to jednak było trochę, no nie wiem… - Clay próbował nieudolnie bronić ich racji. – No takie… Złe?

\- Złe było przedstawienie, które wystawiliście mi pod progiem.

\- To było…

\- No właśnie, co właściwie? – zainteresował się Jack. – Jestem naprawdę ciekaw.

\- Nie chcieli nas wpuścić! – zaprotestował Omi.

\- Na ich miejscu też bym nie chciał, gdybyście i na mnie wyskoczyli od razu z wrzaskiem – warknął czerwono włosy. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim, jak ubranie wyjściowe? Albo chociaż o etykiecie? A, nie, wybacz. Żyjesz w zamkniętej świątyni poza światem, masz prawo nie wiedzieć – parsknął, wywracając oczami, na co Omi poczerwieniał ze złości.

\- Jesteś tak wredny, jak zwykle. Tylko teraz potrafisz to zwizualizować – syknął mnich.

\- Chyba zwerbalizować – mruknął Jack w odpowiedzi. – Siadajcie.

Jako, że Wuya i Chase postanowili się rozgościć na całej trzyosobowej kanapie, mnisi musieli zająć albo fotele albo dywan, co nie wywołało zbyt optymistycznych reakcji. Każdy na coś kręcił nosem, ale czego się spodziewali? Chyba tego, że to nadal ten sam Jack, któremu wystarczy pogrozić pięścią przed nosem żeby traktował ich jak królów. Ale tamten Jack faktycznie umarł te pięć lat temu i odrodził się – ten sam, ale zupełnie inny.

\- Przyniosłam herbatę – powiedziała nagle Izuna, otwierając drzwi jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymała tacę z trzema dość obszernymi, parującymi kubkami. Mnisi patrzyli się na sekretarkę nieco dziwnie, kiedy podawała herbaty kolejno Chase'owi, Wuyi i Jackowi, starając się ich ignorować. W końcu jednak Ping Pong nie wytrzymał.

\- A my też możemy? – zapytał cicho.

\- Możecie, ale została mi już tylko zwykła zielona – skłamała płynnie kobieta, wracając powrotem zaparzyć napoju i im. Jack westchnął.

\- To jak, co chcecie wiedzieć?


	6. Kącik Pytań i Odpowiedzi

**Rozdział Piąty**

Kącik Pytań i Odpowiedzi

* * *

_Teraz już nie było czego ukrywać. Zresztą – po co? Jack zawsze lubił o sobie mówić, a kiedy ktoś faktycznie chciał tego słuchać… Czemu by nie?_

* * *

Przez chwilę panowała absolutna wręcz cisza. No właśnie, co naprawdę chcieli wiedzieć? Nikt tak naprawdę raczej o tym nie myślał – ani Wuya, ani Chase, ani mnisi. Po prostu przyszli, zaproszeni, ale nikt nie zastanawiał się, o czym faktycznie będą rozmawiać. Jack patrzył na każdego po kolei, ale nie wydawało się, jakby jakoś specjalnie wyczekiwał pytań, sącząc ostrożnie gorącą jeszcze herbatę. W końcu jednak Chase postanowił przerwać ciszę.

\- To jak właściwie przeżyłeś? – zapytał, zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Tamten atak, a potem upadek i do lodowatej rzeki. To zakrawa na cud.

\- Dla mnie, to faktycznie był cud – westchnął Jack. – Raz czuję, jak coś wbija mi się w klatkę piersiową, potem spadam, jakby przez mgłę, do lodowatej wody, a następne, co pamiętam, to jak się budzę w miękkim łóżku z opatrzonymi ranami. Tak po prostu.

\- Można by powiedzieć, że miałeś szczęście? – zapytała Wuya.

\- Tak… Chyba tak – odparł Jack. – To, co mnie zaatakowało, cokolwiek to było, zapewne celowało w serce. Jakimś cudem nie trafiło, co ocaliło mi życie.

\- Wiesz, co cię zaatakowało i czemu? – odezwał się znów Chase, na co Jack tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. – Spotkałeś to potem kiedyś? – znów zaprzeczenie.

\- A ty wiesz? – zapytał Jack, przerywając słowotok Heylińskiego lorda. – Chociażby co to było?

\- Wiem, że był to Lisi Demon – odparł Chase. Jack postanowił na tym zakończyć temat jego cudownego przeżycia, gdyż ów atak był jedną z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, jaka spotkała go w życiu. Nie można mówić o niczym miłym, jeśli znikąd pojawia się zupełnie nieznajoma ci osoba i pakuje włócznię w klatkę piersiową kompletnie za nic, prawda?

\- Wrócisz do walki o Shen Gong Wu? – wypalił Omi.

\- Może. Okazjonalnie. Kiedy będzie mi się nudziło do tego stopnia, że złapie mnie ochota, żeby wam skórę złoić – odpowiedział, drapiąc się pod brodą. – I nie, nie oddam wam moich Wu – syknął, uprzedzając następne pytanie.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że to, jak przeżyłeś to dość długa historia – zauważyła Kimiko. – A teraz chyba już masz czas?

\- Wtedy po prostu chciałem wrócić już do domu – westchnął Jack, machają ręką jakby od niechcenia. – Tak naprawdę to banalnie proste. Niedługo przed 'śmiercią' dostałem list od kogoś, kto podpisał się jako Przyjaciel. Zignorowałem ten list, parę dni później zostałem zaatakowany przez tego całego Lisiego Demona. Jak już mówiłem, spadam po zboczu, wpadam do wody, chyba mdleję. Następne, co pamiętam, to miękkie, ciepłe łóżko i irytujący ścisk bandaży praktycznie na całym ciele. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy spotkałem ów Przyjaciela – zaczął Jack, odchylając się w fotelu. W międzyczasie Izuna wróciła do gabinetu, niosąc na tacy pięć kubków parującej herbaty, które przekazała mnichom. Tacę odłożyła na biurko, przyciągając sobie bliżej sprytnie schowaną za fotelem Jacka pufę, na której usiadła, wyprostowana, zakładając nogę na nogę. Kimiko spuściła głowę, nie chcąc patrzyć na sekretarkę, od której aż biło elegancją i pewnością siebie.

\- Jakiś niewiele znaczący prezes niewiele znaczącego przedsiębiorstewka próbował się koniecznie umówić na spotkanie, koniecznie dzisiaj. Oczywiście go zbyłam – odparła Izuna.

\- Dzięki. Do jakże frapującej historii mego życia wracając, niedługo po obudzeniu się spotkałem ów tajemniczego Przyjaciela, a właściwie Przyjaciółkę. Okazało się, że to ona wyłowiła mnie z lodowatej rzeki i opatrzyła rany. Skąd niby wiedziała, gdzie jestem, zapytacie? Cóż, trochę z niej stalker, ale jest absolutnie niezastąpiona. To ona zaczęła mnie na poważnie trenować w sztukach walki. Stwierdziłem też, że skoro już jestem tym samozwańczym geniuszem, to może bym tak zapracował na ten tytuł naprawdę. Co tu się dużo chwalić, dokonałem teoretycznie niemożliwego – Jack uśmiechnął się dumnie. Niby co się dużo chwalić, ale chwalił się. – Zdałem robotykę, zarządzanie i marketing oraz informatykę na trzech różnych uczelniach w tym samym czasie.

\- Przecież to nie jest teoretycznie, ale fizycznie niemożliwe! – krzyknęła nagle Kimiko.

\- Dla chcącego nic trudnego, tyle ci powiem. A jak się jeszcze ma predyspozycje, to w ogóle.

\- Czyli to z twoim geniuszem… - zaczął Raimundo – To nie był pic na wodę?

\- A czemu miałby być? Przypominam wam, tłuki, że to ja w piwnicy własnoręcznie tworzyłem mini-armię robotów, nie wy – parsknął Jack, wywracając oczami. – Nie moja wina, że idioci uznali, że skoro jestem niezdarny i nie umiem walczyć to nie ma możliwości, żebym był geniuszem – syknął czerwono włosy, wstając i podpierając się dłońmi o biurko. Raimundo otworzył tamę, jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała Jacka od wylania z siebie wszelkich frustracji, które tyle lat w sobie dusił. Próbował, naprawdę próbował trzymać język za zębami.

\- Nie duś tego w sobie – powiedziała łagodnym głosem Izuna, jakby czytając mu w myślach, kładąc dłoń na dłoni chłopaka w nieco pokrzepiającej manierze. – Wiesz, że to niezdrowe.

\- Bo dla was geniusz istnieje w tylko jednej formie – Jack zacisnął pięści, podnosząc głos. – Geniusz może być tylko wtedy, kiedy jest naprawdę dobry w walce. Debil, nie geniusz! Prawdziwy geniusz jest wtedy, kiedy osoba jest jak gąbka, która chłonie wiedzę z każdej dziedziny jak wodę. Ale do was to nie dociera, prawda?

Kiedy Jack skończył mówić, nawet Chase miał głowę odwróconą gdziekolwiek, byle nie patrzyć na chłopaka. Jack miał rację. Jack **znowu **miał rację. Mówił prawdę, która bolała.

\- Poza tym, niską koordynację ruchowa miałeś przez dość wyraźny niedobór bardzo dużej liczby witamin – westchnęła Izuna, wzruszając ramionami. – Twoja kondycja też pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, ale czegóż się można było spodziewać po takiej miernotce, niedożywionej chudzinie, którą byłeś? Za to kości miałeś i masz mocne jak cholera.

\- Czy to ty jesteś tą tajemniczą Przyjaciółką, o której mówił Jack? – zapytała Wuya.

\- Nie, ale jestem jej dobrą znajomą – odparła sekretarka, szczerząc nieco zbyt zaostrzone, nieco zbyt długie, niekoniecznie ludzkie zęby w niekoniecznie przyjemnym uśmiechu.

\- Tajemnicza Przyjaciółka to temat na inną rozmowę w innym, bardziej okrojonym gronie niż to tu i teraz – odparł Jack, siadając powrotem na fotelu. – Następne pytania? Póki mam ochotę z wami w ogóle gadać.

\- Jak ci się udaje znajdować czas na wszystko? – zapytała Kimiko. – Firma, treningi. Czy ty w ogóle masz jakiś czas wolny?

\- Mam czas wolny. Mam dużo czasu wolnego. Bardzo często pracuję z domu, w firmie fizycznie bywam średnio trzy razy w tygodniu. Poza tym, jeśli jest się w gronie wiernych, zawsze gotowych do pomocy przyjaciół wydaje się, że moglibyśmy świat podbijać – odpowiedział chłopak, spoglądając na Izunę z uśmiechem, który to uśmiech sekretarka odwzajemniła.

\- Nie tylko ja, ale i inni. Bo przyjaciele są od wspierania siebie nawzajem – dodała kobieta.

\- Spicer i Przyjaciele, dobry tytuł na komedię – parsknął Raimundo.

\- Puszczę tę uwagę mimo uszu szczególnie, że grono ów przyjaciół składa się tylko i wyłącznie z całkiem urodziwych pań – odparł Jack, efektownie zmazując uśmieszek z twarzy Brazylijczyka. – Teraz moja kolej na pytania. Działo się coś ciekawego kiedy byłem zajęty życiem w prawdziwym świecie?

\- Niezbyt. Znaleźliśmy Ping Ponga, była mała draka z szukaniem nowej świątyni bo nam starą szlag trafił, tyle – wzruszył ramionami Clay.

\- Chase próbował się bawić w ojca, stworzył sobie córkę, ale ta stwierdziła, że przeżywa nastoletni bunt i mu zwiała – podsumowała Heylińską stronę Wuya.

\- Chase i ojcostwo? Wybacz, ale kompletnie nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić – parsknął Jack, wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Czemu ów córa nie przyszła spotkać wujka Jacka?

\- Bo dobrze zwiała – wzruszyła ramionami wiedźma. Chase starał się jak mógł grać niewzruszonego, ale w jego gadzich oczach przemykały co chwila gniew, irytacja i zakłopotanie.

\- Krnąbrna, niewdzięczna dziewucha – syknął wreszcie lord. – Niech mi się lepiej juz nigdy na oczy nie pokazuje.

\- A próbowaliście rozmawiać? To nigdy nie działa jeśli się nie rozmawia – poradziła Izuna.

\- A co ty możesz wiedzieć o rodzicielstwie? Nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto chciałby się zajmować posiadaniem dzieci.

\- Żeby swoje zrobić i odchować to faktycznie za dużo zachodu, ale na gotowego, prawie dorosłego dzieciaka narzekać nie będę – uśmiechnęła sie sekretarka, klepiąc Jacka delikatnie po głowie. – Matkuję mu od pięciu lat, a matkować nastolatkowi, tudzież młodemu dorosłemu do droga pod cholernie stromą górę, więc śmiem twierdzić, że co-nieco wiem.

\- Jasne, mamo – prychnął rudzielec, zdejmując dłoń kobiety ze swoich włosów i maniakalnie wręcz je poprawiając. – Ile razy mam powtarzać, że moja fryzura jest arcyświęta i absolutnie nikt poza mną nie ma prawa palcem jej dotknąć? –prychnął Jack, jakby naburmuszony, na co Izuna tylko się roześmiała. Zupełnie szczerze, zupełnie przyjemnie.

\- A jak tam twoje życie w ogóle? – zapytał Clay zwracając uwagę Jacka.

\- A jak ma być? Raz z górki, raz pod górę. Jestem rozpieszczonym, bogatym smarkaczem, którego niektórym debilom zachciewa się porywać. Wtedy dzieją im się bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy. Od czasu do czasu latam na ciepłe wyspy, Hawaje, Karaiby i tym podobne, bardzo lubię nurkować i w ogóle pływać. Nie polecam za to Australii… Chyba, że lubicie nieproszonych, ośmionogich gości wielkości dłoni rankiem na poduszce – parsknął Jack z miną mówiącą, że jemu a i owszem się taki gość przydarzył. – Zdarza się nawet w najlepszych hotelach, nic na to nie poradzicie. I te ptaszyska atakujące ludzi…

\- Maina była całkiem milutka, odczep się – parsknęła Izuna, uderzając go w ramię.

\- Och tak, jaka wielka szkoda, że nie pozwolili ci tego paskudztwa wziąć do domu – westchnął chłopak, wywracając oczami. – Osiem tarantul, dwa ptaszniki i cholera wie co jeszcze, a tobie nadal mało i mało.

\- Rodzinę trzeba powiększać – wzruszyła ramionami Izuna.

\- Wy się dobrze znacie, nie? – zapytał Raimundo.

\- My mieszkamy razem – parsknęła sekretarka. – Jack, jak już się zamknie w pracowni to zapomina o bożym świecie i jeśli go się siłą za fraki na dwór nie wywlecze, to będzie tam siedział i tydzień. W każdym razie dopóki nie zgłodnieje tak, że będzie musiał zapolować na lodówkę. Albo go ktoś stamtąd nie wyciągnie, co najczęściej jest na mojej głowie – westchnęła kobieta, kręcąc głową zrezygnowana.

\- Oj tam, przesadzasz – prychnął Jack.

\- Przesadzam? Ja? Raz sobie pojechałam na trzy dni na delegację, wracam i co widzę? Półżywego Jacka w pracowni. Prawie zawału dostałam przez ciebie, idioto!

\- Ale skończyłem aż dwa projekty! – zaprotestował chłopak.

\- Ale prawie tydzień potem byłeś pod kroplówką!

\- A twoi rodzice wiedzą, że żyjesz? – zapytał Chase podnosząc lekko głos i tym samym przerywając ich 'kłótnię'. Jack opadł na krzesło i westchnął.

\- Dowiedzieli się około dwa miesiące po tym, jak sam się dowiedziałem, że jednak żyję.

\- Że co? – Omi podskoczył na swoim miejscu. – Przecież byliśmy u nich potem kilka razy i nic nie powiedzieli…!

\- Bo ich o to poprosiłem, proste – parsknął Jack. – Moja matka jest aktorką, a mój ojciec był lekarzem zanim został archeologiem, więc nie dziw się, że nie dali po sobie czegokolwiek poznać.

\- Ale… Ale dlaczego nie dałeś znaku życia przez całe pięć lat? Dlaczego dopiero teraz? - zapytała Kimiko, niemal wstając.

\- Bo nie chciałem mieć was na głowie wtedy, kiedy akurat mogłem mieć od was trochę spokoju. Od was i od tego bajkowego świata legend, gdzie podobno ratowaliście świat. Oświecę was: nic nie ratowaliście ani nigdy nic nie przejęliście. Wtedy, kiedy Raimundo współpracował z Wuyą? To był tylko blef. Wybudowała sobie zameczek, stworzyła kilka marionetek i bawiła się w dom udając, że ma świat pod obcasem. Poza tym, wy naprawdę nie potraficie docenić świata 'zwykłych' ludzi. Nie potraficie docenić potęgi technologii, rozwoju, albo chociaż zwykłego ludzkiego uporu, zaślepieni magią i sztukami walki. Fakt, są fajne, ale przereklamowane na dłuższą metę. Ja postanowiłem się skupić na tym świecie, który przetrwa i będzie się rozwijał nawet wtedy, kiedy magia przeminie, świątynie upadną a wasze Wu zgniją zapomniane przez historię – wyjaśnił Jack, wcale nie szczędząc szczegółów. – Co nie znaczy, że trzymałem się z dala od magii. Skupiłem Siena prawdziwym świecie, to fakt, ale ta wasza magia jakoś nie potrafiła się ode mnie odczepić i nawet moje życie codzienne jest teraz nią przesiąknięte.

\- A ja myślę, że oni nadal czują się nieswojo rozmawiając o tej całej magii, Wu, Xiaolinie i Heylinie w towarzystwie jednej, małej, pozornie niemagicznej i niewiedzącej mnie – westchnęła Izuna, rozkładające ręce. Jack w odpowiedzi tylko parsknął śmiechem, szczególnie widząc niemrawe miny mnichów.

\- Oświecę was; Izuna wie więcej, niż niejednokrotnie wy – odpowiedział nadal uśmiechnięty chłopak. – I to nie tylko o tej magii, której wy używacie.

\- No niby czuję od niej jakąś słabą, bardzo słabą aurę, ale nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że może faktycznie wiedzieć o… Cóż, 'naszym' świecie – powiedziała Wuya odstawiając kubek po wypitej już herbacie na blat biurka. – Obstawiałabym, że faktycznie, ktoś w jej rodzinie kiedyś, dawno temu był kimś silnym, ale Izunie nie poświęciłabym wiele uwagi.

\- O to chodzi, moja droga – odparła sekretarka z uśmiechem. – Śmiertelne ciosy zawsze nadchodzą z najmniej spodziewanej strony.

\- Czyli po prostu specjalnie maskujesz swoją magiczną sygnaturę? Możliwie, że prawdziwą formę też, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafię wyczuć, czym możesz być.

\- Możliwe, że maskuję prawdziwą twarz, ale możliwe, że jestem tylko prostą wiedźmą, która po prostu dużo wie. Albo dobrze blefuję i wcale nie maskuję swojej mocy, tylko posiadam to, co widzicie w nadziei, że nie przejmiecie się kimś tak słabym – wzruszyła ramionami Izuna.

\- Któż to może wiedzieć, prawda? – westchnął Jack, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Ty wiesz – stwierdził oczywistość Chase, mrużąc gadzie oczy. – Ale ja wiem, że nie powiesz.

\- Nie chcę psuć ani zabawy w zgadywanie, ani późniejszej niespodzianki. Któraś opcja jest prawdziwa, ale równie dobrze mogła tu nie paść. Któż to wie – rudzielec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając w stronę okna. Widok był naprawdę ładny, o ile ktoś oczywiście lubił patrzeć na tętniące życiem metropolie. Gdyby nie ciągły ruch miasta i odbijające się w szkle słońce można by pomyśleć, że jest to po prostu bardzo dokładny i bardzo realistyczny obraz.

\- A nie mógłbyś nam od razu powiedzieć? – zapytał cichy dotychczas Ping Pong.

\- Nie, bo na tym polega zabawa – westchnął ciężko Jack, uderzając się w czoło.

\- No to chyba wiemy, co mieliśmy wiedzieć – Omi klasnął w dłonie, podnosząc się – Chodźmy, czeka nas popołudniowy trening – powiedział, zwracając się do mnichów. Kimiko jednak pokręciła głową, wstając powoli.

\- Mnie czeka kosmetyczka, fryzjer i porządny shopping. Mam serdecznie dość wyglądania jak kocmołuch w za dużej piżamie – prychnęła dziewczyna, wymijając Omiego.

\- A wiesz, że pójdę z tobą? – poderwała się Wuya. – Dobry zakupy nie są złe.

\- Wuya! – syknął Chase. – Masz już wystarczająco dużo ubrań!

\- Ale wszystkie staromodne, spadaj – parsknęła wiedźma i potruchtała za wojowniczką, która nawet nie sprzeciwiała się towarzystwu wiedźmy.

\- Kimiko! – krzyknął Omi, ale Raimundo położył mu rękę na ramieniu, kręcąc stanowczo głową, po czym, ku zdziwieniu żółtego mnicha, zwrócił się do Claya:

\- Co ty na to, żeby wyskoczyć gdzieś do baru albo co?

\- Jasne.

\- Jack bardzo chętnie pójdzie z wami – odezwała się Izuna, popychając nieco zdezorientowanego rudzielca w ich stronę. – Prawda Jack?

\- Co? Ale ja przecież…! – protestował chłopak, jednakże mnichom ów pomysł widocznie się spodobał, gdyż Jack został natychmiast wzięty pod ręce i pociągnięty w stronę wyjścia.

\- Poszedłbyś z nimi? – padło pytanie skierowane do Chase'a. Lord spojrzał na sekretarkę pytająco. – Niby oni wszyscy dorośli, ale tylko wedle prawa, kto wie, co głupiego do tych łbów strzeli. Wierzę w Jacka, ale dla pewności przydałby im się ktoś naprawdę dorosły.

\- W sumie, czemu nie. Jedyne co ostatnio robię to siedzenie w swoim zamczysku jakbym już zapuścił tam korzenie, do czego mi niedaleko – Chase tylko wzruszył ramionami i podążył za chłopakami bez słowa. Tylko Omi i Ping Pong wrócili do świątyni na popołudniowy trening.

Izuna westchnęła ciężko, opierając się o blat biurka. Co za dzień, doprawdy. Ale były i dobre strony tego wszystkiego – Jack odpocznie, a i ona załatwi tylko parę mniej ważnych spraw i za nie dalej niż parę godzinę pojedzie do domu, może zrobi zakupy w międzyczasie, siądzie przed telewizorem i będzie wegetować do jutra oglądając programy przyrodnicze i zajadając się sałatkami z serem feta. Tak, to był dobry plan.


	7. Pająk

**Rozdział Szósty**

Pająk

* * *

_Kurogane Izuna była sekretarką idealną. Piękną, z klasą, inteligentną, poważną, nieszczędzącą ciętego języka, potrafiącą wywołać zachwyt i respekt. Ale miała też swoje sekrety._

* * *

Popołudnie w Szanghaju było gorące, tłoczne i głośne, wypełnione gwarem ludzi śpieszących się we własną stronę – z lub do pracy – oraz odorem wszechobecnych spalin. Ale Jack kochał Szanghaj właśnie i dokładnie za to – że to miasto było takim, jakim było, głośną, nieznośną, pełną zanieczyszczenia metropolią. Przesiąkniętą magią i sekretami jak ziemia, na której zostało zbudowane. Ale przecież wiele było takich miast, bo takie otoczenie sprawiało, że ludzie podświadomie tam ciągnęli. Praktycznie każde duże miasto znajdowało się na niewykorzystanej żyle magii naturalnej, i jeśli to faktycznie na tym zależało Jackowi, mógł założyć firmę naprawdę absolutnie gdziekolwiek, choćby w Paryżu, Berlinie, Nowym Yorku czy nawet w Hongkongu.

Dlaczego więc Szanghaj? Może z sentymentu. To przecież tu po raz pierwszy spotkał mnichów, tu zaczęła się jego – tak nagle zakończona – podróż po świecie magii, dobra i zła. A może po prostu dlatego, że Szanghaj był najbliżej jego domu i naprawdę nie miał ochoty szukać czegokolwiek innego gdziekolwiek indziej. Lubił atmosferę tej metropolii, lubił gwar, hałas i spaliny. Naprawdę lubił, bo to tylko bardziej utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że ludzie to nie tylko najgorsza plaga ziemi, ale też najsilniejsza. Te małe chwile sprawiały, że Jack był prawie dumny z bycia jednym z tych wyniszczających Matkę Ziemię robali. Z tą różnicą, że on starał się o Matkę Ziemię dbać.

Jak znalazł się w kawiarence na obrzeżach Szanghaju w towarzystwie Raimundo, Claya i Chase'a to była już zupełnie inna historia. Nie obyło się bez wcześniejszej wizyty w jakimś sklepie z ubraniami, bo Jack niekoniecznie miał ochotę paradować po mieście w towarzystwie dwóch ubranych w piżamy, praktycznie dorosłych facetów (a skoro nawet Chase go w tym poparł) ale koniec końców i tak znaleźli się wewnątrz w miarę pustej kawiarenki znajdującej się na w miarę spokojnej ulicy. Kociej kawiarenki, należy dodać (Jack mógł lub nie mógł specjalnie ich zaprowadzić właśnie tam).

Jack uwielbiał wszystko, co było nieduże, miało miękkie futerko, cztery łapki i ogon. Najlepiej, jeśli jeszcze do tego mruczało, tak więc kiedy tylko parę lat temu dowiedział się, że w Szanghaju powstała stylizowana na Japońską modłę kocia kawiarnia nie tylko został tam stałym klientem, ale notorycznie zostawiał spore napiwki.

Zresztą wiedział doskonale, że nie tylko on ma słabość do małych, czworonożnych, mruczących futrzaków. Chase wyłożył się na kanapie z jednym kotem zwiniętym na jego klatce piersiowej i drugim tuż obok głowy, mruczącym tak głośno, że nawet siedzący naprzeciwko Jack doskonale to słyszał. Raimundo wybył ze swoją kawą na dywan i bardziej niż filiżanką w niebieskie kocie łapki zajmował się zabawą z kilkoma kotami, a Clay zajęty był podbijaniem kocich serc kawałkami kupionego z kawą kurczaka. Jack też zbytnio się nie wyróżniał z towarzystwa, zajęty głaskaniem sporej, burej kocicy, która bezceremonialnie wpakowała mu się na kolana parę minut temu.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że w tym świecie są tak przyjemne miejsca, na pewno nie siedziałbym tyle w swojej jamie – westchnął Chase kiedy następny kot wskoczył na kanapę obok niego, łasząc się do jego ramienia z głośnym mruczeniem.

\- Gdybyś nie siedział całe wieki w tej swojej jamie, to wiedziałbyś, że są na świecie takie miejsca – odparł Jack sięgając lewą ręką po kawę. Jego prawa ręka obecnie była prywatną własnością burej kocicy siedzącej mu na kolanach.

\- Ciekawe, co dziewczyny robią – westchnął Raimundo, uciekając palcami przed polującym na nie kotem. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie pozabijały.

\- Wątpliwe – odparł Clay uważając, by kocie szczęki przypadkiem nie wbiły mu się w opuszki palców. – Są dwie rzeczy, które jednoczą baby jak nic innego: wspólne zakupy i wspólna zemsta.

\- O tej zemście to mogłeś nie mówić – warknął gardłowo Chase. – Te dwie już osobno potrafią narobić problemów, a pracujące razem to istny kataklizm nawet, jeśli owa współpraca nie wybiega poza zwykłą możliwość.

\- No to próbujcie ich nie wkurzyć, proste – prychnął Jack.

\- Uwierz mi, wcale nie takie proste – odgryzł się Raimundo. – Baby nie zrozumiesz, choćbyś nie wiem jak próbował.

\- To ty mi uwierz, że to tylko wydaje się takie trudne. Mieszkam z pięcioma babami, mogę chyba powiedzieć, że wiem co-nieco – parsknął rudzielec pozwalając kotu zwinnie zeskoczyć na podłogę. – Zrozumieć jedną, spoko, zrozum pięć naraz i zapobiec wojnie na skalę światową.

\- U, to masz nieciekawie – syknął Brazylijczyk. – Ładne chociaż?

\- Nie patrzę na nie przez pryzmat urody, ale raczej tak. Izuna jest ładna?

\- Ta. Wredna jak cholera, ale też cholernie ładna.

\- To ci powinno odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie – odparł Jack, szybko dokańczając kawę. Teraz miał zamiar po prostu odchylić się na krześle i, najlepiej, uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę w całkiem znośnym towarzystwie. Jednakże jego plany skutecznie pokrzyżował dzwoniący telefon. Jego prywatny telefon. Na wyświetlaczu: Izuna. Może czegoś zapomniała, albo miał coś kupić w drodze do domu? Wzruszył ramionami i po prostu odebrał.

\- Tak? – zapytał, jakby od niechcenia.

~ _Jeśli chcesz jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć swoją uroczą sekretareczkę w jednym kawałku, lepiej nadstaw uszu co masz zrobić ~ serce Jacka nagle zaczęło bić w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie, ręce zaczęły_ drżeć a po plecach przeszedł mu bardzo nieprzyjemny, zimny dreszcz, kiedy w słuchawce, zamiast głosu Izuny rozbrzmiał zupełnie nieznajomy, niski, męski głos.

\- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał Jack pozornie wypranym z uczuć tonem, ale jego ciało zdradzało szargające nim emocje; strach, gniew, niepewność, troskę. Nie mogło to nie zwrócić uwagi pozostałej trójki, który niemalże natychmiastowo nadstawili uszu. Nawet Chase, zaciekawiony, raczył odstawić koty na bok i podnieść się do siadu.

~ _Oj, nie tak szybko. Po pierwsze, żadnych świadków, żadnej policji. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby któryś z chłopców niechcący przycisnął nóż do tej smukłej szyjki nieco zbyt mocno, prawda?_ ~ głos brzmiał kpiąco, wręcz ociekał pewnością siebie. ~ _No a na ile ty wycenisz życie swojej ulubionej sekretareczki? Hm? Dwadzieścia milionów?__Trzydzieści? A może tak z sześćdziesiąt?_ ~ porywacz podawał różne, coraz wyższe stawki, by w końcu wybuchnąć nieprzyjemnym, żabim rechotem.

\- Siedemdziesiąt – odparł Jack, w myślach dodając: Chyba cię pojebało. Raimundo wściekle kręcił głową, ale został uciszony przez Chase'a.

~ _Uuu, sporo dajesz. A ja jestem miły facet, więc niech będzie siedemdziesiąt milionów. Prawda panowie? Siedemdziesiąt powinno nam wystarczyć_ ~ Jack, słysząc ten obleśny, żabi rechot miał po prostu ochotę się rozłączyć. Ale nie mógł, bo Izuna była w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Kiedy i gdzie mam być?

~ _Masz czas do zachodu słońca, ale radziłbym się śpieszyć. Moi koledzy nieczęsto mają okazję przebywać w towarzystwie tak urodziwej panny_ ~ rozbrzmiało w słuchawce. ~ _Ktoś będzie czekał przy magazynach na obrzeżach. Radzę ci, żebyś się pośpieszył._

Cisza. Jack tylko resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywał się przed zgnieceniem telefonu w dłoni. Drżały mu zarówno ręce i nogi, ale bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio, i czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle, był tak wściekły. Wstał zupełnie nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, strasząc i koty i pozostałą trójkę.

\- Chyba im nie będziesz płacił? – zapytał Raimundo. – To jest…

\- Obiecałem jej – warknął Jack. – Obiecałem jej, że już nikogo w tym miesiącu nie zabiję. I teraz ta obietnica może iść się pierdolić przez jakiegoś kretyna – nawet Chase instynktownie odsunął się od chłopaka słysząc przesiąknięty jadem głos.

\- Jack – zaczął Raimundo. – Kim w ogóle jest dla ciebie Izuna i czemu cię aż tak obchodzi, że będziesz zabijał ludzi?

\- Jest dla mnie jak matka – odparł Jack. – Nie wiem, czy byłbym zdolny przejść przez mój trening bez niej, czy miałbym jakiekolwiek szanse stać się tym, kim jestem teraz. To ona zawsze przy mnie była, zawsze mnie wspierała, rozcierała sińce, śpiewała do snu. Powtarzała, żebym się nie poddawał, że w końcu mi się uda. A kiedy mi się w końcu udawało, choćby najmniejszą bzdetę jak salto, aż ją nosiło z dumy. To ona zawsze była ramieniem, w które mogłem płakać, kiedy przerastał mnie świat, i dobrą radą, i ciepłym słowem. Żartem, który rozluźniał atmosferę i karcącym wzrokiem, który sprowadzał na ziemię.

Przez chwilę, żaden z nich nie ważył się powiedzieć słowa. Izuna, ta wredna, dogryzająca sekretarka znaczyła dla Jacka tak wiele? Możliwe bo za każdym razem, gdy spoglądała w jego stronę ten ostry, karcący, wzrok brązowych oczu łagodniał natychmiast.

\- Idziemy z tobą – wypalił Clay. – W każdym razie, ja idę. Tak, od wypadku.

\- Izuna kazała mi was pilnować, więc siłą rzeczy też by mi wypadało pójść – odparł Chase jak gdyby nigdy nic, szybko dokańczając kawę. – A ty? – zwrócił się do Raimundo.

\- A co, sam będę siedział? Jedziemy! - prychnął Brazylijczyk. – A jak chcesz ją w ogóle znaleźć? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Jak to: Jak? Magią, oczywiście.

**~(x)~**

Obrzeża Szanghaju były nieco… obskurne. Szare, prostokątnie magazyny, walające się wszędzie śmieci, plamy z oleju i Bóg wie czego jeszcze, części samochodów i nie tylko, gdzieniegdzie jakiś przechadzający się, patrzący na nich podejrzliwie typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

Ale to właśnie tu, wedle słów Jacka, była Izuna. Raimundo, widząc zacięcie czerwonowłosego, wręcz czując kotłujący się w jego żyłach, kipiący gniew zaczynał współczuć porywaczom. Poza tym, wedle słów Jacka, ów zabijał już ludzi w przeszłości, i to niedalekiej.

\- Miałeś przyjść sam – rozległo się tuż obok nich, kiedy zza ogrodzenia wyszedł wysoki, otyły wręcz mężczyzna o bardzo rzadkich, krótkich włosach. – Mniejsza, masz kasę?  
Jack wyminął go zupełnie, jakby grubas nie istniał. Ten spróbował się znów odezwać, kiedy rudzielec nagle zniknął, pojawiając się za nim, w powietrzu, wymierzając mężczyźnie mocny kopniak w tył głowy. Nim grubas upadł ze skrzekiem z nosa zdążyła mu pójść krew, a z ust wytoczyła się zaróżowiona krwią piana. Raimundo był pewien, że słyszał pękające kości.

\- Czy to był teleport? – zapytał Chase. Jack tylko wzruszył ramionami, brnąc przed siebie szybkim, pewnym krokiem, aż nie zatrzymał się przed jednym z magazynów.  
Było cicho. Za cicho.

Gdy tylko drzwi ustąpiły z głośnym skrzypnięciem, uderzył w nich tak mocny odór krwi, że Chase'a, który miał zmysły jeszcze bardziej wyostrzone niż oni, zamroczyło i ścięło z nóg. Raimundo zgiął się w pół, cudem tylko powstrzymując cisnące się nagle do gardła wymioty, Clay jakoś się trzymał, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc Chase'a za kołnierz by ten nie upadł na ziemię, a Jack przyklęknął, zasłaniając nos i usta dłonią i odwracając się tyłem do magazynu.

\- Dobry Boże… - szepnął Clay. – Czy Izuna…?

\- To o wiele za dużo krwi jak na jedną osobę. Poza tym, to wiele mieszających się ze sobą zapachów – odparł słabo Chase, blady jak papier. Nawet, jeśli reszta mogła już względnie stanąć na nogi, jego wyostrzone zmysły sprawiały, ze czując ten okropny odór miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, a kalejdoskop czerni i barw tańczył przed jego oczami. – I to nie tylko krew. Alkohol, benzyna, fekalia… Wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko… Chyba się zrzygam.

\- Nie rzygaj, bo ja też się wtedy zrzygam – jęknął błagalnie Raimundo. – Ja wiem, że ty czujesz to o wiele bardziej, ale miej choć trochę przyzwoitości. Jesteś przecież wielkim, złym, ociekającym zajebistością Heylińskim Lordem!

\- Zrób światu przysługę i zawszyj twarz, Pedrosa – syknął Jack, bezceremonialnie wchodząc do ogarniętego mrokiem magazynu.

\- Idziemy za nim? – spytał Clay niby ogólnikowo, ale widocznie kierując pytanie bardziej do Chase'a niż do Raimundo. Mężczyzna wziął kilka głębszych wdechów ustami i kiwnął niemrawo głową, idąc w głąb za Jackiem, nadal wsparty o ramię kowboja.

To, co tam zastali, przeszło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Gdy tylko weszli do jednego z mniejszych pomieszczeń w magazynie, przywitała ich czerwień, potłuczone butelki i krzesło, na którym leżały liny, rozcięte czymś niesamowicie ostrym, ułożone ironicznie schludnie. Nie wspominając już nawet o fakcie, że szli prawie dosłownie po kostki w krwi.

\- Chyba nadepnąłem na coś miękkiego. Czy ja nadepnąłem na coś miękkiego? Nie chcę patrzeć w dół – jęknął Raimundo, cały blady, uparcie patrząc przed siebie.

\- Wydaje ci się – prychnął Chase, popychając go do przodu.

\- Co mogło zrobić taką rzeź w tak krótkim czasie? – zapytał Clay.

\- Izuna – odparł sucho Jack. – To tak bardzo w jej stylu.

\- Izuna? – zapytał Chase. Jack w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową, kiedy na jego usta wpełzł cień uśmiechu. Właśnie wtedy usłyszeli wrzask, albo wręcz skrzek, dobiegający z pokoju obok. Nie był to raczej kobiecy głos, choć tak naprawdę nie brzmiało to na żaden odgłos, jaki mógł wydać człowiek, tylko ranione zwierzę. Więcej nie było trzeba. Zerwali się i popędzili niemalże naraz, choć drzwi pierwszy dopadł Jack, otwierając je kopniakiem, zostawiając na szarawej powierzchni czerwone odbicie podeszwy. Widok, który zastali, sparaliżował ich natychmiastowo, choć nie na długo. Pierwszy był Raimundo, który nie wytrzymał, zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował. Twarz Claya natychmiastowo zbladła, malowana strachem, a Chase taktownie udawał, że pełznący po ścianie pajączek jest widokiem o wiele bardziej interesującym niż to, co było przed nimi. Jack za to wyglądał, jakby bardzo ciężki kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Izuna! – krzyknął, robiąc krok w przód. Trzy pary czarnych oczu zwróciły się w jego stronę.

Obraz przed nimi wywoływał naprawdę skrajne reakcje. I to nawet już nie resztki, dosłownie resztki, jednego z porywaczy, wiszące za ręce u sufitu, tylko sama postać Izuny mogła sprawić, że zimne, nieprzyjemne ciarki tańczyły po plecach. Ubrana jedynie w białą, do połowy rozpiętą koszulę bez rękawów spod której wyglądał lekko różowy, zabudowany, ale koronkowy stanik, z rozpuszczonymi włosami… Trzema parami zupełnie czarnych, zupełnie nieludzkich oczu, przypominających czarną zbroję rękami i, wydawać by się mogło, siedząca na gigantycznym, czarnym pająku o ośmiu długich, grubych nogach.

I, tak naprawdę, każdy zareagował na coś innego. Raimundo zwymiotował widząc resztki porywacza, Clay zamarł, gdyż od dziecka niezbyt przepadał za pająkami, Chase udawał, że wcale nie widzi ani rozpiętej bluzki ani obfitego biustu, a Jack był po prostu szczęśliwy, że wszystko było w porządku. Izuna zaś wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną i zakłopotaną jednocześnie, widocznie nie spodziewając się 'wizyty'.

\- Wybacz, nie myślałam, że znajdziesz mnie tak szybko – westchnęła, wycierając krew z rąk w szmatę, która po bliższych oględzinach wyglądała na koszulkę. – Ledwo skończyłam i nie zdążyłam nawet posprzątać… - prychnęła. Jack tylko wywrócił oczami i podbiegł do niej, bezceremonialnie wtulając się w górną, ludzką część jej ciała.

\- Zapnij bluzkę, cycki ci widać – mruknął, odsuwając się. Izuna najwidoczniej dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że faktycznie, jej koszula trzyma się już tylko na dwóch dolnych guzikach. Pisnęła, odwracając się o wiele szybciej, niż ktoś by pomyślał, że jest to możliwe o istoty o tak wielkim ciele i szybko zapięła guziki.

\- Wybaczcie – westchnęła, poprawiając włosy. – Troszkę mnie poniosło…

\- Troszkę? Jedyne, co po sobie zostawiłaś to kleista, czerwona papka. Znowu!

\- Znowu? Takie rzeczy zdarzały się już wcześniej? – zapytał Chase, kiedy stwierdził, że pajączek na ścianie nie jest już tak interesujący.

\- Dziwisz się? – zachichotała pajęczyca. – Przecież jestem krwiożerczym monstrum.

\- Dziwię się, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem przedstawiciela twojej rasy. Aż wstyd przyznać, że nawet nie pamiętam nazwy. Wiem tylko, że wywodzicie się z Japonii.

\- Jorogumo. Jestem Jorogumo, pajęczym demonem. I w tych czasach zostało nas już bardzo niewielu, choć nigdy nie było nas przesadnie dużo.

\- Wcześniej, nawet jeśli Jack albo ty powiedzielibyście, czym jesteś, to nie uwierzyłbym – Clay mówił cicho, jakby niepewnie. – Teraz widzę i nadal nie jestem do końca pewien, czy wierzę.

\- Masz arachnofobię? – zapytała Izuna.

\- Niekoniecznie. Po prostu nie… Nie przepadam za stworzeniami, które mają więcej, niż cztery kończyny.

\- Zrozumiałe. Wielu nie przepada.

\- Możemy stąd wyjść? – poprosił Raimundo. – Najlepiej na zewnątrz, bo jeszcze znowu rzygnę, od widoku i zapachu.

\- Idźcie, ja muszę się ubrać – powiedziała Izuna, machając na nich chitynową dłonią. – Nie mam zamiaru paradować po dworze ani z pajęczym, ani tym bardziej z gołym tyłkiem.

\- Po co ty w ogóle leciałeś ją ratować, skoro wiedziałeś, że to jest najbardziej prawdopodobne zakończenie? – zapytał Chase gdy już znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Heyliński Lord mógł wreszcie odetchnąć teoretycznie czystszym powietrzem, co zrobił, przy czym ostentacyjnie usiadł na ziemi i domagał się wyjaśnień.

\- Nie wiem. Może miałem nadzieję, że coś mi zostawi, zachłanna menda jedna.

\- Sam jesteś zachłanna menda – parsknęła Izuna już z wejścia, poprawiając uparcie lecącą na oczy, prosto ściętą grzywkę.

\- No, panowie – Raimundo klasnął w ręce, podnosząc się z pozycji kucającej do pionowej i schował dłonie do kieszeni nowych spodni. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam dość niesamowitości na dziś. I na jutro. I cały tydzień w ogóle. I chcę iść już do domu. A najbardziej to chcę zapomnieć o tym, co dziś widziałem. No, może poza tym momentem z rozpiętą bluzką… Ała! Clay, za co?

\- Za głupotę – mruknął Clay, który chwilę temu przerwał monolog Brazylijczyka uderzając go z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy. – Ale też mam dość wrażeń na dziś.

\- Mnie czeka jeszcze pokaz mody, kiedy Wuya już wróci z zakupów – odparł spokojnie Chase, który wyglądał już o niebo lepiej, niż wcześniej. – Pomijając niedawne, to był raczej przyjemnie spędzony dzień. Miło, że niektórzy nadal potrafią zapomnieć o tym, że jesteśmy wrogami i spędzić razem czas, kiedy trzeba.

\- A nas czeka kazanie Funga albo Guana. Zależy, komu Omi i Ping Pong pożalili się pierwszemu – prychnął Raimundo, niekoniecznie szczęśliwy z ów faktu. – Cześć Chase, cześć Jack. No następnego kopania tyłków. Już nie damy się tak podejść! – Brazylijczyk pomachał im na odchodne, biegnąc za Clayem po czym wyskoczył na dach jednego z magazynów bez większych problemów. Jack westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Myślę, że niedługo odwiedzę tamtą kawiarenkę – zaczął Chase, idąc powolnym, dostojnym krokiem w stronę miasta. – Atmosfera tam była naprawdę mi odpowiadająca.  
\- Ta – westchnął Jack, na co Izuna tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Do zobaczenia. Liczę na to, że pojawisz się na następnym pojedynku, kiedykolwiek się odbędzie – Chase zatrzymał się, a pozostała dwójka razem z nim.

\- Może – Jack tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na pewno – fuknęła Izuna. – Tylko siedzisz i majsterkujesz, jeśli nie zaczniesz się znowu ruszać to ci kondycja ucieknie.

\- Tak jest, mamo.

\- To pozytywna zmiana – podjął znów Chase. – Miło jest porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym, kto nareszcie nie udaje idioty i nie lepi ci się do nóg.

\- Wyrosłem z tego całego lizusostwa, tak myślę – odpowiedział Jack. – Ciągle cię lubię i szanuję bardziej niż resztę, ale daleko ci do idola.

\- To dobrze. Szkoda by było, gdybyś hamował się ze względu na przeszłe koneksje czy cokolwiek to było. Chcę sprawdzić, na co się stać i nie ukrywajmy się; od dziś jesteś pełnoprawną, trzecią stroną konfliktu. I ty to doskonale wiesz.

Lordowi odpowiedział tylko uśmiech.

\- Do zobaczenia, Spicer.

\- Następnym razem to ja skopię ci ten gadzi zad, a nie zmutowana fasolka.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Chase zniknął w syczących, zielonych płomieniach, teleportując się powrotem do wojego zamczyska. Jack i Izuna zostali sami na obrzeżach miasta, w ciszy i promieniach chylącego się już ku zachodowi słońca.

\- Posiedzieliście sobie w tej kociarni.

\- Pomóc ci z zakupami?

\- Jasne.


End file.
